A Peaceful Summer?
by rosai-gryffindor
Summary: Post HBP. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Ginny try to enjoy the summer while they can. It should be a peaceful summer, but can it be with love causing so many arguments between the friends? HG RHr & some LJ! love, humour, a wedding, plus a little timetravel!
1. Journey To Kings Cross

Chapter 1 – Journey to Kings Cross

With a puff of smoke the Hogwarts Express moved out of Hogsmede Station, gathering speed as it left the wizard village behind. The compartments, usually full of chatting excited students on their way home after a year at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft And Wizardry, were quiet, the atmosphere subdued and sad.

In a compartment near the back of the train Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, Ron Weasley and his sister Ginny, were sharing the loss together. By now the pain had numbed, as the funeral had been yesterday, where they had said their goodbyes and shed tears for the loss of their headmaster, Albus Dumbledore.

Harry smiled to see his two best friends sitting opposite him, Hermione sleeping with her head against Ron's shoulder, Ron looking strangely pleased with himself, occasionally glancing affectionately at her pretty face and bushy nut-brown hair. As far as Harry knew they weren't officially together yet, but it seemed that in their comforting each other since the funeral, they had become closer than usual. This gave Harry a lonely feeling as he thought of Ginny, his girlfriend for six blissful weeks, until he had broken up with her for her own safety.

Glancing at her now, she was looking at him with her bright brown eyes, but looked away when she met Harry's gaze, causing her mane of glossy red hair to gleam in the sunlight that was streaming in through the window. Attempting casualness she said quietly, 'you alright Harry?' Knowing full well that he wasn't.

'Ye,' muttered Harry in reply, not knowing quite what to say to her. Even the sound of her voice was enough to bring doubts flashing into his mind, enough to want to give in and hold her in his arms again.

Ginny sighed. 'Harry-' she began, desperately wanting to say something to make it right again but breaking off when she saw his pained face. She knew it was no good, they'd had this discussion before. 'I'm going to see Luna,' she said, getting to her feet.

Harry nodded. 'See you later,' he replied as she slid the compartment door open.

Hermione stirred and sat up. 'Where's Ginny gone?'

'To find Luna,' answered Harry as cheerfully as possible.

'Oh, right.' She gave Harry a questioning look. He quickly changed the subject.

'So, um, are you guys still coming to Privet Drive with me? I wouldn't blame you for not coming, its-'

'We're coming with you Harry,' interrupted Ron.

'Definitely,' agreed Hermione. Harry looked at Ron's freckled face and red hair, then at Hermione's serious face and smiled gratefully. It was good to have their support.

'Thanks guys.' He paused, 'oh I can't wait to see the Dursleys' faces!'

Ron grinned, and Hermione tried to look disapproving, soon failing with a smile.

'Mum and Dad will be disappointed. They should understand though. I suppose your parents wont be too pleased either, Ron.'

'Mum'll come round,' he replied. 'I'm of age now, she can't boss me around too much any more!' Harry laughed, knowing all too well that Ron's being of age would make little difference to Molly Weasley's care over her sixth son!

The train slowed to a halt in King's Cross Station later that afternoon, and Harry, Ron and Hermione lugged their heavy trunks onto platform nine and three quarters, joining the queue to the barrier which would let them through to the muggle station. Harry's heart leapt as he saw Ginny's flaming red head up ahead with Luna's long straggly locks. '_Stop it_,' he said to himself, '_you broke up with her. Caring for her would put her in danger from Voldemort.'_

They emerged through the barrier together, and made their way over to where Mr and Mrs Weasley were waiting with Ginny. Mrs Weasley embraced her son first, then Harry. 'How are you Harry dear? And Hermione?'

'Hello Mrs Weasley,' they both said, smiling at her. Hermione spotted her parents standing back a little and waved them over.

'Of course, you must come to us as soon as possible Harry,' Mrs Weasley was saying.

Ron looked at Harry then broke the news to his mother. 'Mum- Harry's invited me and Hermione to stay at Privet Drive with him while he's there. We promised him we'd go.'

Thinking that Ron was best left to it, Harry looked around him. He saw Hermione talking gently to her parents, having a similar conversation, and all around them other Hogwarts students greeting their families. A little way behind the Grangers Ginny was with Luna, who was introducing her to Mr Lovegood. She was laughing, and Harry remembered the first time he'd set eyes on Ron's young sister, here at this very spot six years ago…

'Harry!' called Ron, bringing him back to the present. 'Mum's said yes!'

Harry turned back to the Weasleys. 'Brilliant! Thanks Mrs Weasley!'

Ron's mother hugged Harry again. 'You're all to come back to The Burrow in a week's time, Harry dear, for Bill and Fleur's Wedding. Arthur and I will be in touch about the arrangements. But will this be ok with your aunt and uncle?' she gestured to a portly man standing well back from everyone, looking impatient and wary of the wizards nearby.

'Ye…ye it will be,' Harry replied confidently.

'Harry!' called Hermione. He turned to see her beckon, and joined her and her parents.

'Mum and Dad have agreed.' She smiled warmly at them.

Harry shook Mr and Mrs Granger's hands. 'Lovely to see you again Harry,' smiled Mrs Granger. She had her daughter's eyes and bushy hair.

'And you,' replied Harry. 'Thanks for letting Hermione come and stay.'

'No problem son,' said Mr Granger.

'We know how important her friends are to our Hermione, though we'll miss her of course.'

Hermione smiled and hugged them both a last time, kissing them on the cheek. 'Write often darling,' said her mother, and Hermione and Harry waved as they left through the crowd and moved out of sight.

Harry turned back to the Weasleys. 'Well I guess we'd better go meet uncle Vernon,' he said gloomily.

Ron's Parents smiled. 'We'll wait for you all to go Harry,' said Mr Weasley, 'make sure you're all safe.'

Missing something, Harry looked round for Ginny. She was just returning and ran to them. She looked up and into Harry's eyes with a blazing look of love. He hugged her tight, letting go quickly. 'I'll see you soon, Gin,' he said, looking deep into her eyes.

She kissed him on the cheek. 'Bye Harry,' she said cheerfully, though Harry could hear the sadness in her words.

Turning away, he led Ron and Hermione over to his uncle, who was now very annoyed at the wait. His moustache bristled. 'Finally,' he barked, breaking off as he saw who was with his nephew.

'These are my friends, Ron and Hermione,' announced Harry cheerfully, watching his uncle's face turn deep red. 'They're coming to stay!'

**A/N: Please review! This story is complete, and I will be posting regularly!**

**Rose :)**


	2. Privet Drive

Chapter 2 – Privet Drive

Harry's last week at Privet Drive was the best time he had ever spent there. After the initial shock of Harry daring to bring more 'freaky, abnormal' people into the house, the Dursleys pretended that Harry and his two friends didn't exist, something Harry was very used to by now.

The conditions were simple; as long as they didn't leave the house and stayed out of sight all week, then they could stay. Any 'funny business' and they would have to leave. This suited Harry, and he, Ron and Hermione spent the days in Harry's room playing exploding snap and wizard's chess, chatting, and in Hermione's case, reading.

At night Harry and Ron took turns sleeping on Harry's bed, and Hermione had been grudgingly allowed the guest room, as long as she 'didn't leave anything disturbed.' If Hermione had been a boy, she would have been made to share with Harry and Ron, despite the size of his small room.

Meals were the only time they saw the Dursleys, save a chance meeting on the landing or stairs. The three were told to eat in the kitchen, and the Dursleys ate in the dining room, but as the two rooms were adjoined it made little difference. Petunia would serve them their (very small) portions of food, whilst tight lipped and tutting.

Dudley, of course, was terrified of the three, and didn't like to walk around his own house anymore in case of meeting either Ron or Hermione. If he did have to go upstairs, he would walk with his back to a wall, hands tight over his huge bottom, afraid of being cursed when not looking. Hermione was always nice to him and would smile and say, 'hello Dudley,' if she met him. His response was always to squeak in shock and waddle away as fast as he could, absolutely terrified.

On the fifth day of their stay, Ron and Harry were sitting on Harry's bedroom floor playing wizards chess, and Hermione was lying on her stomach on Harry's bed, reading. Suddenly there was a whooshing noise and something tawny and feathery catapulted in through the open window and flopped right onto the middle of the chess board. Hermione gasped, and the chess pieces scattered, hiding under the bed, whilst Ron, recovering from the shock, picked up what looked like a mouldy feather duster, groaning, '_Errol!'_

He removed the two letters attached to its leg, and the owl stirred and shook itself before flying back out of the window.

'It's from Dad!' said Ron, and opened the envelope, reading out loud;

_'Dear Ron, Harry and Hermione,__  
__I hope you are having a pleasant stay at Privet Drive, and that the Dursleys are treating you well. (You must tell me all about living with muggles when you get home, Ron, it must be fascinating!) Molly has asked me to tell you all to apperate to The Burrow at 10:00 on Sunday morning. She isn't keen for Harry and Ron to apperate as they haven't had their licence, but understands it's the best way in the circumstances, and in her own words, 'its just this once.' She also says that if you muck up and end up splinched she will deal with you. We're all trusting that you can do it safely! See you all on Sunday,__  
__Mr Weasley'_

Ron finished reading and exclaimed, 'brilliant!' in response. Hermione smiled at him and his cheeks flushed pink. He tossed the other letter to Harry, who opened it. It was from Ginny. He got up and sat at his desk to read it.

_' Dear Harry,__  
__How are you? Its awful being here alone, even Fred and George are staying at their shop right now. Fleur's come to stay so there is a lot of phlegm about, especially as Bill isn't around to distract her, he's not back for another week. Mum has been unbearable, she's guessed something is going on between us from our goodbye at the station and has been cooing over it ever since. I tried to tell her otherwise but she wouldn't hear of it! And anyway, Harry, although you ended it with me I know you didn't mean it. I don't care about being in danger from You-Know-Who, who isn't these days? If I'm with you I'll be safe. I've waited for you long enough, and now we're together, I wont let you go. I really miss you and I know you miss me too. See you on Sunday. Lots of love,__  
__Your Ginny.'_

Harry sighed. Why was it that Ginny knew him so well? Her light tone about Fleur and Mrs Weasley almost made him laugh, and it seemed as if she were happy, but the rest was serious and also typically Ginny, telling Harry that she was not happy at all. _'I really miss you Harry and I know you miss me too.'_ He did miss Ginny, very much, but at least he knew she was safe. He smiled at the last line,_ 'lots of love, your Ginny,'_ but it gave him a pang all the same. If only he could be with her…

'Harry mate, you alright?' Harry looked up to see Ron and Hermione looking at him in concern.

He forced a smile, 'yeah.'

Hermione frowned. 'Was the letter from Ginny?'

'Um, yes, it was.'

'What's wrong? Is she ok? Why are you looking so worried?' gabbled Ron, speaking fast.

'She's fine, Ron, nothing's wrong, relax.'

'Then why-'

'Is everything ok between you and Ginny, Harry?' Hermione interrupted gently.

'Yes! Well, ok then, no. I kind of split up with her,' admitted Harry, realising that he could no longer keep this to himself.

'You what? How dare you! You said you'd never hurt her!' spluttered Ron in rage, taking out his wand.

'Ron, be quiet! And don't threaten Harry!'

'I will if I want to, he-'

'We're his guests, Ronald. Let him explain.'

'Oh, oh yeah. Sorry. What is there to explain though?' asked Ron in a slightly calmer voice.

Harry sighed. 'I ended it with her because if we're together, if I care for her, Voldemort will know and target her next. I couldn't bare it if anything were to happen to her. If she died, I couldn't live. It's for her own safety, Ron. She's in danger when with me.'

Ron looked sheepish. 'Sorry mate, I just assumed…'

'Ron, I love Ginny, I'd never hurt her.' Ron seemed uncomfortable at the words, 'I love Ginny,' coming from his best friend about his sister, but grinned. 'Yeah, I know Harry.'

Hermione sighed in relief that they'd reached an understanding, but privately thought that Harry hadn't considered the matter thoroughly. Ginny would be safer _with_ Harry, and she could tell that he needed her love and would realise it soon enough. _'Everyone needs love_…' she thought, and glanced at Ron, his blazing red hair ruffled as he bent to retrieve the chess pieces. Soon they would be out of this imprisonment in Privet Drive, and with the freedom of the summer at The Burrow ahead.

**A/N: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review to let me know what you think! More coming soon if I get at least one review!**

**Rose :)**


	3. Petunia's Guilt

Chapter 3 – Petunia's Guilt

_'It wasn't my fault! You're still just jealous, you always have been. Cant you see this is just as hard for me?'__  
__'Shut up. I hate you. I never want to see you again. It is all your fault. You're the reason they're dead-'__  
__'Stop it! I can't stand what you're saying. You can't know how I feel, you never think about anyone but yourself, when are you going to grow up?'__  
__'Me? Grow up? Have you seen yourself? I wont listen to anymore of your rubbish. I hate you, I never want to see you again, as of today I have no sister. Get away from me.'__  
__'Petunia-'__  
__'GO AWAY.'_

Petunia awoke, sweating, and sat up next to the snoring form of her husband, the memory of the expression on her sister's face as she had yelled those last words still fresh in her mind. Lily had looked shocked, angry, and hurt. So hurt. She had wanted to make it up, pleading in that last word, _'Petunia...'_ Now it was too late.

These dreams of her sister had been plaguing Petunia ever since Harry announced that this was his last week ever at Privet Drive. They varied, from her sister talking calmly; _'you hated me, but there was no need to take it out on Harry. The least you could have done would have been to care for my son…_' to dreams of their last argument, last words to each other. The clock on the bedside table read 2:00 am. Making up her mind, Petunia crept downstairs and got out pen and paper before starting to write.

----------------------------

Harry awoke on Sunday morning with a feeling of excited joy. He was leaving Privet Drive for ever!

'Morning Harry!' Ron was already awake and nearly dressed, putting on a pair of maroon socks.

'Morning Ron!' He replied, looking around the room at the two packed trunks in the empty space of his prison cell of a bedroom. He would never have to sleep here again!

There was a knock on the door and Hermione walked in without waiting for a reply. Luckily Ron was already dressed. Harry on the other hand, was still in his t-shirt and boxers. He yelped and leapt back into bed.

'Oh Harry as if I would look at you in that way!' she, said, laughing at his embarrassment.

'You could have waited to be allowed in!'

'Well I didn't expect you both to be awake this early!'

'Are you kidding? It's the day we leave, of course we're up early!'

'Harry, shut it! Hermione can come in anytime she likes.' Ron blushed, suddenly realising what he'd just said, and Hermione's cheeks tinged pink.

'Erm, anyway Hermione, we're awake as you can see, so if you could come back in five minutes?' asked Harry, trying to suppress his laugh.

'Oh, right, of course,' muttered Hermione, and she left the room quickly, not looking at either of them.

Harry looked at Ron and grinned wickedly. 'Wish she'd seen you in your boxers, Ron?'

Ron groaned and turned a shade that clashed terribly with his hair. 'Shut up Harry, or I'll curse you!'

Harry laughed and chucked a pillow at him, ending the tease.

At ten to ten the three made their way downstairs, leaving their trunks in the hallway. The TV was on in the living room, its noisy blur coming through the open door. 'You stay here,' Harry told Ron and Hermione, and walked into the tidy room.

Dudley was squashed into an armchair right in front of the telly, and his aunt and uncle were sitting on the sofa. Vernon looked up as Harry entered, and grinned manically. 'So you're off then, boy?'

'Yes, I am. And you'll be pleased to know that I'll never be coming back. Thank you for being so gracious and loving to me. I'll certainly not miss you.'

Vernon actually laughed. 'This is the happiest day of my life! Good riddance, boy, I've been waiting for this day since the day you were dumped on our doorstep, right Petunia?'

Harry looked at his aunt in surprise. She had a flush to her cheeks and seemed embarrassed. Vernon looked expectedly at her. She glanced quickly at Harry, before muttering something inaudible. This seemed to satisfy Vernon, who beamed again.

Harry moved back towards the door. 'Right. Well bye then, bye Dudley.' He gave a cheery sarcastic wave and joined his two best friends in the hallway. They lugged their trunks to outside the gate where they were to apperate from.'You two go first,' said Harry. 'I'll follow right after you.'

Ron and Hermione agreed, and one after the other, turned on the spot and vanished.

Harry took a last look at the house he'd been miserable in all his life, that held so many bad memories for him. He was about to turn back to the road when the front door opened and Aunt Petunia's tall bony form appeared.'Harry,' she said, and hurried towards him. 'Harry, I just wanted to say…' she broke off, struggling with something in her mind. 'I want you to take this. Promise you'll read it?' and she handed Harry an envelope.

He took it in surprise. Petunia looked him right in the eyes then hugged him awkwardly.'Take care,' she said almost sadly to him, and quickly turned and hurried up the path to the door, but not before Harry had seen the glint of tears in her eyes.

Realising that Ron and Hermione would worry if he didn't hurry up, Harry turned away from the house, suddenly with the strangest feeling of sadness that he would never return. Shaking off this feeling, he concentrated his thoughts to The Burrow, his 2nd favourite home after Hogwarts, and turned on the spot, feeling his way into nothingness and reappearing on the lawn outside The Burrow.

**A/N: thanks to the two who have reviewed! Again, at least one review for this chapter and I will be updating! (though more would be nice) I really do like to know what you think, and will review any of your stories in return!**

**Rose :)**


	4. The Burrow, and a Letter

Chapter 4 – The Burrow, and a Letter

Ron, Hermione and Mr Weasley were waiting anxiously, and hurried over to him when he arrived.

'What took you so long, mate, we were getting worried.'

'I was just about to apperate over to get you, Harry,' said Mr Weasley. 'Any trouble back there?'

'Thanks Mr Weasley, but no, there was nothing wrong. Sorry for alarming you, I, um, forgot my cloak, it was under my loose floorboard.'

He didn't feel like explaining the strange behaviour of his aunt to anyone just yet, and wanted to read the letter in private before he said anything.

Ron looked at him strangely, had he seen Harry pack the cloak earlier? But fortunately for Harry any suspicions were forgotten as Mrs Weasley came rushing out of the house to meet them, followed by, and Harry felt a mixture of happiness, love and awkwardness to see her, Ginny.

'Ron, Harry, Hermione!' squealed Mrs Weasley, and she embraced them all in turn.

'How lovely to see you. Oh you all look underfed, did the Dursleys treat you alright? I hope there was no trouble.'

'Mum, let go of me! The Dursleys weren't too bad, ignored us most of the time, gave  
us very small meals though, I'm starving! Anything to eat?'

'Is that all you ever care about Ron?' Hermione asked, amused. 'Hello Ginny!' she said as she hugged her younger friend.Ginny looked pleased to see them, and hugged her brother before saying falsely cheerfully, 'hi Harry,' not meeting his eyes.

Looking closely at her he could see that she was thinner than when they'd parted, though it had only been a week.'Hi,' he replied, embarrassed at how everyone was watching them, especially Mrs Weasley, who was giving Mr Weasley a knowing look.

'Well, shall we all go into the house? You can unpack and make yourself at home until lunch is ready. Ron, you'll have to wait until then to eat. Hermione, you'll be sharing with Ginny, and Harry with Ron. The other bedrooms are all taken I'm afraid.'

Harry, glad of an excuse to leave Ginny, led the way through the front door and up the stairs. Hermione shared a sympathetic look with Ginny, who smiled gratefully, before following the boys.

-------------------------

Harry couldn't help dwelling on the envelope hidden upstairs at the bottom of his trunk in Ron's room, but couldn't make an excuse to go and read it. First Ron wanted to play Quidditch, which Harry agreed to, as he needed the freedom of speeding round the Weasley's orchard after being stuck in Privet Drive. Then there had been lunch, a jolly meal with many assorted sandwiches and pasties. Charlie, another of Ron's brothers had turned up, along with Moody, which lengthened the meal considerably due to conversation.

Ginny sat on the other side of the table with Hermione, and was looking a little happier. They had been shut up in Ginny's room for a 'girly chat' all morning. Harry and Ginny were on false friendly terms, so as to not arouse too much suspicion, but she was avoiding him whenever she could. It pained him to be like this, Ginny was his soul. Did she really care that they'd broken up?

Evening came, and finally a chance for Harry to read the letter. Ron and Hermione had mysteriously disappeared somewhere, and Ginny was helping Mrs Weasley clean up after supper. He excused himself for an early night and headed up to Ron's empty room. Rummaging in his trunk he took out the envelope and sat on his camp bed to read the surprisingly long letter.

_'__Dear Harry,  
I know I am probably the last person you want to listen to, but I must tell you the truth, the whole story of my childhood with your mother, my sister, Lily. Up until the age of 11 we were the best of friends. She was my little sister, though only a year younger, and we were virtually inseparable. All this changed however, on her 11th birthday, with the arrival of a letter addressed to 'Miss Lily Evans, 2nd bedroom, no. 7 Dean Close, Surry'. It informed our family that Lily was a witch and had a place at Hogwarts School Of Witchcraft and Wizardry. You can imagine the reaction this received from our parents, far different from mine and Vernon's at your letter. They were amazed, overjoyed and proud of their youngest daughter. The celebrations went on for weeks, and I felt so left out and jealous of Lily's attention, especially as I was 12 and hadn't received a letter saying__ I__ was a witch. From then on our friendship was broken, we were different. She was special, I was normal. We became just sisters. I could never be a part of the new world she'd been thrown into. However, she was still my sister, so I couldn't help but love her deep down…'  
_  
Harry had an odd feeling, it was strange to hear how his aunt had felt as a young girl. He stood up and paced the room before reading on. In her primary school years his aunt had been friends with a boy called Jack Summers. They lived close to each other, nearly the only children in the area.  
_  
__'At least she had friends!' _thought Harry. He had been denied of friends in his years before Hogwarts, thanks to Dudley's tales and rumours and threats to anyone who dared even talk to his 'weird' cousin.

Petunia had hoped to go to the secondary school in town with Jack, but he couldn't go in the end as he was going away to a boarding school, which he never would tell her much about, and seemed to be strangely pleased about leaving home for. However he returned every summer and asked Petunia out in their second year. This relationship lasted well for two years until one day a letter came from him, explaining that he was moving house and wouldn't see her again.

_'Shame,' _thought Harry. _'He seems to be nicer than Vernon!'_ He frowned at the next few lines, which explained how she had recovered from the loss and met Vernon, going out with him in seventh year. Harry paused to stroke Hedwig, then looked at the letter again. The next part was more interesting.

_'…Lily always loved to talk about her school and adventures there,' it read. 'The summer after her sixth year she was chatting one night over supper and I was blocking out her voice when she said; 'head boy was Jack Summers. I wonder who the head boy and girl will be from our year in September?' I was shocked. Suddenly Jack's disappearances to boarding school were explained. He was a wizard and he had never told me! I felt betrayed. But I had Vernon now…'  
_  
Harry chuckled, imagining the look on Petunia's face upon finding out that she'd been in love with a wizard! Still, he did feel a little sorry for her, Jack was obviously much better than Vernon, yet she had been forced to be content with him for the rest of his life. Harry bent his head down to read on, and the rest of the letter shocked him very much.

Petunia had been out shopping one day when she bumped into Jack. Just seeing him again was enough to have her feel doubt about who she loved better out of him or Vernon. Jack asked her to go for a drink so they could catch up on news and she agreed, as talking to him was just like old times. She explained how she felt she could never be a part of the magic world like him and Lily, and he sympathised fully, and made her an offer that was almost too good to refuse. He had asked her to marry him, so that she could be a part of the wizarding world. However, she decided to think about it for a few weeks, as it was a big decision for her to make.

_'How different it would have been if she'd married Jack,' _mused Harry, but carried on reading as she must of decided not to be with Jack or the situation would have been different. As Harry found out why she had decided on Vernon, he gasped and his heart went out to his Aunt, memories coming rushing back to him from the night his parents had died, as he read.

_'…One night I was out with Vernon, and Lily was at school. I came back late to find the house strangely silent and up in the dark sky a smoky-green skull with a snake coming out of its mouth floating above the house. My parents were dead. Murdered by a dark wizard named Lord Voldemort. I was devastated…'  
_  
'Why did she never tell me?' whispered Harry aloud. He knew how it felt to lose your parents in such a shocking way, could imagine how hard it must have been for her.

The disastrous event had driven all tempting thoughts of marrying Jack out of her mind. She blamed the deaths on the wizarding world, Jack, and her sister, never wanted to have anything to do with magic again. At the funeral she had a blazing row with Lily, and the sisters never spoke again. She moved in with Vernon, as they both wanted a normal life and he disapproved of her sister's 'abnormality' and they had Dudley. Lily had sent them a letter only once to announce the birth of a son called Harry, but of course Petunia hadn't cared and carried on ignoring the existence of her, James and their son, until the morning she opened the door to find Harry on the doorstep.

_'…The letter left with you was from Dumbledore, and explained that your parents, my sister, had been murdered by Voldemort, and that you would be safe only with us. The news shocked me, brought back memories and regret. I'd never made it up to my sister and now she was dead. The least I could do would be to look after her son. Vernon was all for sending you to an orphanage, but I persuaded him otherwise, saying that if you were, well, abnormal, we could stamp it out of you and go on pretending the wizard world didn't exist…'  
_  
'Huh!' said Harry, but he was beginning to understand his aunt's attitude and actions.

_'…He agreed, and so you stayed. But I couldn't care for you like my own son, Harry, because I couldn't bear to lose Vernon and Dudley, my only remaining family. If I cared for you equal to Dudley, Vernon would leave, and I couldn't bare that. I am so very sorry Harry, and understand what it is to lose your parents. However it was too painful to remember the past for me and even now I prefer to forget.  
I suppose you will never want to see us Dursleys again, but I would like to know how you are occasionally and if you are safe, so please keep in touch.  
Love Aunt Petunia.'  
_  
Harry folded the letter up and sank back onto his pillows, letting the information sink in.

His aunt had actually been in love with a wizard! Her and his mother's parents had been murdered by Lord Voldemort. She had blamed it on Lily, on the whole magic world.

Now he definitely understood why the Dursleys had treated him so badly, why Petunia had hated her sister so much as to disown her. He now saw his aunt in an entirely new light, she had had to deal with a lot in her life, it must have taken a lot to write Harry the truth. If it wasn't for Vernon, he might have had a mother in Petunia. Though he couldn't blame her for not wanting to upset her husband… _'I'll write to her by muggle post,' _thought Harry. Maybe now was the time for his aunt to get to really know him.

**A/N: Thanks for reading! You know the drill by now, one or more reviews and I will update again! Thanks to those who have reviewed! To the rest, thanks also, as you know I know you will review too! Please? (bet that got you thinking! lol)**

**Rose :)**


	5. Arguments And Tears

Chapter 5 – Arguments and Tears

It was already getting dark and Harry was planning a letter to his aunt, when he heard footsteps coming up the stairway. Grinning to himself he leapt into bed and pretended to be asleep. The door opened slightly and the rather flushed face of his best friend appeared in the gap, and upon seeing Harry in bed, Ron quietly entered the bedroom, clearly trying to sneak in without being noticed.

'You're in late, Ron!' spoke Harry, making the redhead jump.

'Bloody hell, Harry!' Ron swore. 'I thought you were asleep!'

'Not a chance Ron, I was waiting for you to come in! Where have you been all evening?'

'I, um, I was with- I went for a walk,' Ron stuttered unconvincingly.

Harry grinned. 'Did Hermione enjoy the walk too?'Ron's cheeks turned an even deeper shade and he chucked a pillow at his best friend. 'We were just walking, Harry.'

Harry raised an eyebrow and prepared to throw the pillow again. 'Oh yeah?' he questioned.

'Yeah, actually.' Ron was starting to look annoyed now and Harry knew the look all too well. Ron had had enough teasing for one night. Still, he couldn't resist and said, 'you love her!' in a singsong voice.

'I do not love Hermione!' retorted Ron, though he blushed and tried not to smile.

'If you say so,' Harry concluded and propped the pillow behind him. 'Night Ron,' he said, flicking his wand once to dim the light on his side of the room.

'Night Harry,' replied Ron, sighing gratefully that Harry had stopped the teasing. However, he knew his friend well enough to know that he wouldn't forget the matter that easily.

---------------------------

Harry woke before dawn the next morning, just as the first pale light was filtering in through the window. He looked at his watch, 5 pm. Groaning, he turned over and closed his eyes, but Ron was snoring loudly and the birds outside were beginning to sing, preventing him from dozing off. Also, for some reason he felt wide awake and like something was nagging at the back of his mind, but he couldn't think what. At five past six he decided to get up and go have a coffee, he obviously wasn't going to be getting anymore sleep. Quietly, so as not to wake Ron, he fumbled for his zip up jacket and put it on.

'S'good…mmm- no… Hermione.'Harry looked over at his friend and stifled a laugh. Ron was lying on his back, mouth open and talking in between snores. Wishing he had a camera, Harry grinned and crept out of the room.

It was gloomy lighting on the rickety stairs down from the attic bedroom. He reached the landing and passed by Ginny's room. The door opened, something soft and warm bumped into Harry, and he caught a distinct scent of flowers.

'Ginny!' he exclaimed.

'Harry!' whispered Ginny, a little shocked.The teenager caught his breath as he realised that he was holding Ginny and let go quickly.

The pretty red head blushed, glad that it didn't show in the poor morning light.

'I was just, er, going to have a cup of coffee, couldn't sleep,' explained Harry.

'Me too,' replied Ginny.

They stared into each other's eyes, neither moving, until someone coughed from the bedroom opposite and Harry broke the spell. 'Shall we go down to the kitchen then?' he said, looking down at the floor.

'Yes, ok,' agreed Ginny rather breathlessly, and followed him down the second flight of spiral stairs. '_Merlin he looks good in that jacket'_, thought Ginny. She hadn't failed to notice he was wearing it over a bare chest, and still felt the warmth of his touch where he had held her.

Harry wasn't yet seventeen, the age you become an adult in the wizarding world, so therefore wasn't allowed to officially do magic out of school. However, while living in a house full of overage wizards, the ministry of magic couldn't detect who was the caster of the many spells always being performed, as long as the magic wasn't very advanced.

With this in mind, he took out two mugs from the cupboard and pointed his wand at them, muttering the coffee spell. The scent of creamy steaming coffee filled the air. He looked around for Ginny. She was sitting on the couch watching him with soft caring eyes, and, Harry noticed, was wearing a light lavender colour dressing gown slung over a pale blue nightdress. _Merlin she's so gorgeous_, thought Harry, and had to fight the urge to hold her, kiss her, as felt so right. He tore his eyes away and took her the coffee, joining her on the couch but careful not to sit too close.

'Thanks Harry', she said quietly and cupped the mug in her hands.

They drank in silence, each lost in thought. Ginny finished her coffee and glanced sideways at Harry. He looked so vulnerable, so…sad. She got up and crossed to the sink, leaving the mug on the sideboard, then went back to Harry. No matter what he might persuade himself, he needed her love, Ginny thought.

She sat back down, right beside him, so that they were touching, and took his hand, leaning her head on his shoulder. She felt him tense, then relax as he leaned into her. The young girl smiled, content. This was how it should always be. Her and Harry together. Instinctively and purposefully she turned her head, kissed his cheek gently.

Harry felt her warm lips on his cheek, felt the happiest that he had been since Dumbledore's death, and turned to kiss her back. He couldn't help himself, this felt so right. Then something caught his eye, the clock on the mantelpiece above the stove.

He hesitated. It was no ordinary clock; instead of numbers there were statements and places, among them home, travelling, school - and mortal peril. There were nine hands, one each for the nine Weasleys, and all of them were set at mortal peril, as they had been since Voldemort rising again. They were all in danger. He pulled away from Ginny, remembering that he couldn't care for her. If he did, she'd be in more danger than everyone else. It pained him, but he wouldn't be able to bare it if she got hurt, if she died, and it would be his fault.

'Harry?' asked Ginny, confused.

He looked at her, couldn't bare the love in her eyes, and abruptly stood up, then ran to the back door, opened it and strode out into the crisp, clear morning.

Ginny saw the pain in his eyes and couldn't bare it. He was so stubborn! Couldn't he see what he was doing to himself by pushing her away? She got up quickly and ran outside, following him down to the small wood beside the orchard.

'Harry!' she called. He didn't look back and quickened his pace, well trained from playing strenuous quiddich over the school year.

'Harry, please. I'm sorry if I hurt you, I just want to talk, we need to sort this out, I don't understand…' she paused, panting for breath and cried out as her foot tripped on a stone.

Harry's pace slowed a little and his shoulders seemed to sag in defeat. He turned towards the Weasley's pond in a small clearing and stopped, staring out over the water glinting in the morning sunlight. Ginny hesitated, then walked slowly up to him and rested a hand gently on his muscular shoulder.

He turned to face her, and his eyes showed hurt and love, yet stubbornness and determination seemed to conquer. 'Ginny, I just can't do this. The closer you are to me the harder it is. We can't be together, please understand.'

His eyes pleaded with her, but she was unmoved. He was being so stubborn and stupid! If it hurt him to keep away from her then they should be together!

'No Harry I won't understand because you're wrong.' Her voice rose in loudness and tone. 'You're not seeing past being a noble git and how it is for you, poor lonely Harry Potter to suffer without me because you want to protect me-'

'Don't you dare call me a noble git! I'm staying away from you because I care for you, can't you see that?' Harry was shocked and angry.

'Exactly! That describes a noble git precisely. If you cared for me that much you'd be keeping close to me, protecting me by us being together. By our love Harry! You're so blind to the truth of the situation.' She was yelling now.

Harry's face was red hot.

He raised his voice even louder than the red head who was now on fire. 'Can't you just see what would happen if Voldemort knew about us? If he thought I cared for you-'

'He'd torture me, use me as bait, yes!' completed Ginny. 'But he probably already does know about us, what about Snape, Harry? He knew and he's gone straight back to Voldemort. You need to be focused and calm to defeat him, not hurt and angry because you're missing me and we've argued! Love Harry, love is your greatest strength. I bet Dumbledore would tell you-'

'DON'T YOU TALK ABOUT DUMBLEDORE!' screamed Harry in rage. Trees shook above them as birds took flight in fright.

'OH HERE WE GO AGAIN, POOR HARRY POTTER, LOST EVERYONE HE LOVES. THAT'S WHY YOU CANT BARE TO HEAR REFERENCES TO DUMBLEDORE, NOT BECAUSE IT INSULTS HIM BUT BECAUSE YOU'RE STILL UPSETT THAT HE'S GONE.' Ginny took a deep breath before carrying on. Harry's face had turned white.

'WELL YOU'LL HAVE TO BE EVEN MORE UPSETT 'CAUSE YOU'RE BEING SO STUPID THAT YOU'LL EVEN STOP BEING WITH ME. YOU CAN'T LOVE ME POTTER, OR YOU'D SEE SENSE. AND YOU OBVIOUSLY HAVEN'T CONCIDERED HOW MUCH THIS TEARS ME APART.' She stopped, her blazing eyes glistening as Harry just stared at her in shock.

'So are you going to stop being so noble? Or keep away from me?' asked the Weasley daughter in a loud steady voice, challenging him. 'Its your choice, but I want a straight answer, not anything in between.'

'I cant…be- with you Ginny' Harry said in a broken voice.

'That's your choice?' she asked.

Harry hesitated, pain in his eyes. 'Yes.'

'Sure?'

'YES'

'FINE!' Ginny yelled back. Harry turned and started walking away, but could still hear Ginny speak. 'Just remember I love you Harry.' She said quietly, then walked back to the house, feeling like crying but pride stopping her. If he wanted to be like that, then fine!

Harry watched her walk away and wanted to cry. But pride stopped him. If she wouldn't understand then fine! He picked up a stone and angrily threw it into the pond with a loud splash, watching the ripples until they faded.

**A/N: Take a second to leave me a nice comment, even if its one word! All reviews greatly appreciated!**

**Rose :)**


	6. Phlegm in the Kitchen & a Weasley Dinner

Chapter 6 – Phlegm in the Kitchen, and a Weasley Dinner

Hermione awoke early, used to her routine at Hogwarts where she would get up before the other girls in her dorm to enjoy a moments peace by herself out at the lake, or to study quietly in the best chair in the Gryffindor common room, before going early to the great hall for breakfast. Ever since she was a small child she had been an early riser.

A beam of morning sunlight shone through a gap in the curtains and illuminated Ginny's bed, which was empty. This was a rare sight and Hermione was surprised. Ginny hardly ever got up before her. Like Ron she was one for sleeping in late, though didn't love sleep as much as her brother, whose two favourite occupations were eating and sleeping, much to Hermione's amusement and sometimes exasperation!

She looked at Ginny's wall clock, which was a replica of Hogwarts castle's front profile, complete with lights shining in the windows. It read six thirty.  
_  
__'Where could Ginny be?' _Thought Hermione. '_Maybe she couldn't sleep and went down to the kitchen for a coffee.'_

The young witch got out of bed and opened the curtains, flooding the room with light. She then dressed quickly in jeans, a strap top and a midnight blue polo neck jumper that hugged her slim figure and brought out the colour of her shining blue eyes, and was just about to leave the room when the door burst open.

'Ginny!' gasped Hermione as the two girls collided.

'Sorry!' replied Ginny, before going over to her bed.

Hermione looked at her friend's ruffled night clothing and red face stained with marks from tears and frowned.

'Ginny? What's happened?' she asked in concern.

'Nothing,' snapped Ginny, but seeing the confused look on Hermione's kind face, sighed.

'He's just so stubborn. This whole situation is tearing him apart. But will he listen? See sense? NO! It's just poor unhappy Harry Potter. I can't bear to see him like this Hermione. I love him so much.' Tears began to roll down her face.

Hermione, trying hard to make sense of what was going on, sat down beside the red head and put a comforting arm round her shoulders.

'Did you and Harry argue again?' she asked gently, 'and how come? I thought you were determined to appear carefree in front of him.'

Ginny looked up into the older girl's concerned eyes and sighed again. 'I was determined. But this morning…I couldn't sleep, and I thought I'd go get a coffee. I opened my door only to bump into Harry when he was passing the room. We ended up in each other's arms then went down for a coffee together. He looked so vulnerable I just had to comfort him, hold him…'

Hermione nodded in understanding, and listened as Ginny told her about Harry almost giving in, then leaving her again and running outside, about the argument by the pond, his answer that he can't be with her, and the older girl felt so much for the youngest Weasley, who had waited patiently for Harry's love for so long. She was right; Harry was being a noble git.

'I'm so sorry Ginny. But you know, it might be hard at the moment for you both, but Harry will come round soon. Once he stops being a noble git and realises he needs your love to survive, he'll be right back in your arms. I know Harry, and he's proud. Like you.' She smiled at Ginny who smiled back. She felt so lucky to have Hermione for a friend, she was like a sister to her.

'You're right,' said Ginny. 'I'll make sure he wishes he had me back!'

Hermione grinned. 'That's more like it. Back to the carefree attitude I see!'

Ginny grinned back at her. 'Definitely!'

---------------------------

Mrs Weasley bustled round the kitchen preparing dinner and humming along to the wireless, which was playing a song by The Wand Brothers. A huge pot simmered on the stove and leeks were laid out on a chopping board, knives cutting them up into slices. She waved her wand at the pile of washing up in the sink, and they began to wash themselves. Bill would be arriving back from Egypt in time for dinner, and Fred and George, her mischievous twin sons were taking a break from the joke shop they owned in Diagon Alley to join the family for supper.

The back door opened and Fleur, Bill's fiancé, glided into the kitchen in her usual airy manner, wearing an apron over a flowing skirt and blouse, and clutching an empty chicken bucket. She waved her wand and the scrapings vanished leaving a clean bowl that she set down on the work surface.

'Zat daughter of yours, she is eempossible. I ask er a zimple question and she glares at me and stomps off. I weesh for er to be more appy at my wedding, zat face would look terrible next to Gabrielle.'

Mrs Weasley frowned at the silvery haired woman. Although she'd accepted that Fleur was going to marry Bill, and approved, there were still times that her chatter and blunt comments really annoyed Molly Weasley. Though she did have a point, Ginny had been looking very gloomy today, and talking of Ginny, she hadn't seen Ron or Hermione anywhere since lunch. Harry, she knew was out playing quidditch. Though he couldn't be having much fun alone, there's only so much flying moves you can try out without other players. _Teenagers!_ She thought with a grim smile.

'Yes, well I can't help that, dear. Why don't you go get changed? Bill will be here soon. And if you see Ron, tell him to come and give me a hand. I'd ask Ginny, but I know better than to bother her when she's annoyed about something.'

'Zank you. If I zee im I will tell eem. But I zink I zaw im and Hermione out on ze hill earlia. Dey is always disappearing off together zese days. I zink-'

'Indeed.' Molly said firmly, but smiling to herself at the truth in Fleur's words as she turned to the simmering pot. Fleur took the hint and left the room with a swish of shiny hair, leaving the older woman in peace.

---------------------------

Harry soared through the air and turned a loop the loop, a speedy dot in the midst of the vast blue sky. Playing Quidditch was his favourite occupation for many reasons. Today it helped him channel his frustrated angry energy into skills of a fierce beauty on broomstick.

The feeling of soaring through the air cleared his mind and elated him. He fought out his emotions for Ginny, and the loss of Dumbledore, in a battle in the air, like playing an opposing team in a house Quidditch match.

Little did he know that the very same red head on his mind was watching his flying moves with sadness and awe from up in the canopy of the tallest tree in the Weasley's forest.

He continued flying until the late hours of the afternoon when he saw his two best friends come laughing down the lane. He touched down to go and meet them, feeling much calmer, and ready to act as if nothing was bothering him.

'Hi Harry!' they both said brightly, stopping to wait for him to catch them up.

He shouldered his firebolt and smiled. 'Hey guys, have a nice afternoon together?'

Hermione was the one to reply, completely unembarrassed. 'Yes, it was great thanks Harry,' she said, smiling at Ron.

The red head, however, blushed under his friend's teasing look, half with embarrassment, and half pleasure that Hermione had enjoyed herself.

'Ron?' Harry asked again. Ron shuffled his feet and stuck his tongue out at Harry behind Hermione's back before admitting that he had enjoyed the afternoon very much. 'What about you Harry?' he changed the subject quickly. 'We saw you flying, did you have a good time messing around on your firebolt?'…

Hermione frowned, Harry had been far from 'messing around' as Ron put it. It had looked to her like Harry was flying with spectacular ferocity and skill. She didn't even have to wonder why after hearing about the row he and Ginny had that morning. At first glance he looked completely composed and happy, but the clever witch could tell that it was just an act, he was far from the Harry she knew existed. In fact, it completely matched the mask Ginny had put on. She sighed, hating to see the couple so obviously suffering, but each too stubborn to forget their argument and move on. But until Harry realised he was wrong and Ginny was right, that certainly wasn't going to happen.

… 'You could play for the Cannons one day!' Ron was babbling. 'Maybe they'd start winning the league if you joined the team. Actually, not maybe, I'd be willing to bet all my gold they would!' Hermione chuckled. Boys and their quidditch! Plus, Ron didn't have much gold to bet with!

The three friends continued down the path towards the house, Ron now wittering on about how hungry he was, and his expectations for dinner. Sure enough, a delicious mouth-watering scent of chicken casserole hit them as they walked in through the doorway to the kitchen.

A wizard with long bright red hair tied in a ponytail, and an elaborate fang earring dangling from one ear sat at the table with his arm around Fleur. He grinned as the three entered the kitchen, and greeted his brother, Harry and Hermione with a cheery wave.

'Hello little Ronniekins! Hi Harry, Hermione,' he said in a deep voice.Ron scowled at the nickname, but grinned good-naturedly at his oldest brother.'Hi Bill,' they replied, and sat down at the table though Harry and Hermione made to help Mrs Weasley who flapped an oven gloved hand at them and protested.

'No no dears, you're guests, you just sit down and relax. It's nearly ready; we're just waiting for Fred and George to turn up. Arthur's had to work at the ministry, unfortunately, something's come up that he cant avoid.' She sighed, 'he works too hard.'

Bill looked around the room. 'Where's my little baby sister?' he asked.

'No idea, Bill, Ginny's best left alone today, you know how she gets sometimes,' his mother answered wearily.Harry looked suddenly guilty but no one except Hermione seemed to notice.Suddenly there were two loud cracks and identical cheeky looking twin red heads materialised in the room. 'Hey everyone!' they chorused together, grinning round at their family and friends.

Mrs Weasley looked shocked, and the rest soon noticed why, but laughed out loud.

Fred's entire skin appeared to be made of fluffy yellow material, and his twin looked as if he was a gorilla with long brown hair instead of skin!

'What?' asked George, puzzled.

'Your- your skin!' exclaimed their mother.

They looked at each other then burst out into identical cackles of laughter. 'Oops, sorry mother! We were working when we realised we were going to be late for your dinner.'

'Nothing to worry about, just a simple charm.'

'Party skins of all materials and colours, and long term skins for cursing your enemies,' explained Fred.

Then both of them tapped their heads saying, 'Mantutca meffublio!' and their alarming skins melted away revealing their normal freckled complexion.'Still in the making,' stated George, beaming at them all.

'Ah, Ginny! Our darling baby sister,' cried Fred as the door opened and the youngest Weasley appeared.

Everyone except the twins tensed, Ron and Bill because they knew how Ginny hated being called 'baby sister', and Hermione, Harry and Mrs Weasley because they knew what a foul mood she was in, certainly not one for teasing.

To their relief, however, the only female Weasley sibling gave a sarcastic grin and said 'I love you too, Fred!' before joining them at the table and asking Bill what joke she had missed.

Her mother looked grateful that Ginny had calmed down, and started serving out the casserole, but Harry looked at her calm almost happy appearance with sadness. The row obviously hadn't affected her that much; she was acting as if she didn't care about what had happened that morning! He determinedly looked away and started a lively conversation with the twins about their latest merchandise.

Ginny stole a look at Harry. He seemed to be happy and enjoying himself, acting as if he didn't care as if they'd rowed that morning. To see him like that made her so sad, but she looked away with a determined smile and chatted to Bill about Egypt.

Two women observed this with worried eyes. Mrs Weasley knew that her daughter was upset, and could see through the carefree Weasley mask. This attitude also matched Harry's, and it concerned her. Ginny had always got on so well with him. In fact, Molly had even made a mental bet that she would be the next of her children to marry after Bill. If it wasn't Ron with Hermione of course!

Hermione also saw through her two friend's acts, but knowing the truth, wasn't that surprised. She endured Fleur's silky ramble about her and 'dear Bill's' wedding with nods and grunts, pretending to be listening, all the while actually worrying about Harry and Ginny, or smiling at Ron's shovelling food into his mouth.

Bill, Fred and George watched her and their youngest brother with smirks. They were so both in love with each other! The lively supper lasted well into the evening, as it was late when Mr Weasley finally arrived home and joined them. Gradually each of the group grew more tired and yawned, one by one going up to bed. Ginny left first followed by Hermione, and Mrs Weasley was the last to retire after she'd set the kitchen to tidy itself by magic overnight.

**A/N Thanks to everybody who's reviewed so far! but I am only getting 1 review per chapter at the moment... c'mon all you lovely peeps, review! Pretty please! **

**Rose :)**


	7. Dreams and Quidditch

Chapter 7 – Dreams and Quidditch

When Hermione entered her friend's bedroom after following her up after supper, the young red head was sitting on her pink double bed, bent over something she was holding in her lap, her long glossy auburn hair curtained around her face. She looked up when Hermione came in and gave a sad smile.

'What's that you've got there, Ginny?' asked Hermione.

Ginny beckoned her over and she went to sit beside her on the bed.

It was a photograph in a beautiful gold frame, and was of her and Harry beside the lake in Hogwarts' grounds. They were laughing and playing around, then Ginny pushed Harry into the lake and he emerged dripping wet and grabbed her arm to pull her in after him. She moved to splash him but he pulled her closer and kissed her on the lips. The rippling water sparkled in the sun and the banks of the lake glowed.

Hermione smiled, it was a lovely picture, she remembered Ron taking it while she had watched from under a nearby tree. Looking at her friend's face now, she decided something had to be done. But Harry wouldn't listen if she or Ginny tried to tell him that he's wrong to push his love away. No, he needed someone adult to advise him, someone like a parent, that he was very close to. And then it hit her. Remus

----------------------------

_Harry was under his invisibility cloak in the Riddle house. On the other side of the room sat Voldemort, his back to Harry and observing something at a table in front of him. Suddenly he turned and Harry's cloak flew off him, though he tried to keep a hold of it. Voldemort's white face and red eyes stared at him with hatred. _

_'You will never defeat me Harry Potter!' he said in a cold high-pitched voice, which he followed with an amused sickly chuckle. He raised his wand. Harry tried to move but found he was glued to the floor. He reached for his own wand but it squawked and turned into a rubber turkey. 'Avada-'…Snape was pointing his wand at Dumbledore. There was a flash of green light and Harry screamed silently 'Dumbledore! Noooo!' tears streaming down his face. The body of his headmaster tumbled off the side of the tower..._

_The dream changed. Everywhere was white, he seemed to be floating. A golden glow grew closer and closer and he was looking into the face of Albus Dumbledore, eyes twinkling kindly. 'Love Harry, Love is your greatest strength,' he was saying. 'Voldemort neither understands nor feels love, he has no knowledge of its power.' He was fading. 'Death is but the next great adventure Harry. Do not worry about me…' and he was gone. _

_Harry started to fall, found himself in a house. It seemed familiar though he couldn't place it. Ron, Hermione, Ginny and Snape were standing around him wearing numbers. 'Ready…steady…go find the treasure!' a voice called. They raced off. He was searching for something. A locket, the cup, the snake…something of Gryffindor or Ravenclaw. This echoed through his mind, but he couldn't see well enough to search. His eyes wouldn't open properly. Ahead of him a freckled red haired person, Ron, suddenly called, he had found one. 'Harry!'... _

'Harry! Wake up mate!' He opened his eyes to see a blurred image of his friend bending over him.

'Ron!' he groaned, half still in the dream. 'Must find the horcruxes…' he muttered.

Ron looked worried and shook Harry gently.

'Harry!' His friend was sweating slightly, but Ron had seen him worse after a bad dream. The messy haired wizard finally awoke and sat up. Ron handed him his glasses.

'Bad dream mate?'

'Sort of…mostly about Voldemort, Dumbledore and the horcruxes, kind of silly though parts of it felt real, not like, you know.'

Ron nodded, it hadn't been a vision dream from Voldemort, just a regular worried dream, he understood that.

'Well Mum says breakfast's ready. I thought you, me and Hermione could go watch the Cannons playing the Tornados today! There's a match on at Gremsford, Neville sent an owl saying he's going and would we like to come too? Dad has said we can, and that he'll pay for tickets, as he has to go with us in case of trouble! Tonks might show up as well as he mentioned bringing along an auror.'

Harry hesitated, the dream, although not anything to worry about had brought back to mind the task that he, Ron and Hermione had to do. They had not forgotten the horcrux search and defeating Voldemort, but once agreeing on a plan the three had decided to enjoy the summer while they still could...

'Harry?'

'Ye, sounds great! I'd love to see a professional game again and it'd be fun.'

'Cool! I'll go tell Dad and send the owl back to Neville. See ya downstairs in a minute.' He bounded out of the room leaving Harry to get dressed. He grinned as the door shut. This would be a manic day!

----------------------------

That evening Ginny and Mrs Weasley were only a couple of hours back from their trip to Diagon Alley when the three wizards and Hermione arrived back home, obviously a little tipsy, (though Hermione less so) and loudly discussing the match.

It had lasted six hours, they claimed, and had been excellent, both teams neck and neck until the last minute when the seeker for the Canons caught the snitch.

'It was bloody brilliant flying!' said Ron enthusiastically to Ginny. 'Both seekers were flying amazingly side by side after the snitch, then a bludger hit Miles, the Canons seeker in the arm, thought he would slow or fall off his broom, but no! The other seeker thought so too and he speeded after the snitch, but another bludger blocked his path and he swerved, Miles soared past him, broken arm and all, and caught the snitch in his uninjured arm!'

Ron's face wore an ecstatic expression. 'It was awesome, right Harry?'

'Totally! And that time when Robinson feinted before looping the loop and scoring through the keeper's legs….'

The Quidditch talk went on and on, non stop. Hermione grew tired of the endless discussion and excused herself to go and read in peace up in the bedroom. Ginny followed suit, not wanting to stay in the same room as Harry for longer than was necessary.

He was looking much happier from the day's excursion, it had been fun meeting up with Neville, and the adrenalin and excitement from the match had pushed away some of his gloomy thoughts.

Ginny also was feeling happier, it had been good to spend a day with her mum away from home, and although she hadn't told Mrs Weasley the whole truth of what was going on with her and Harry, it had been enough to lift some of the weight and gloom away. She didn't want to spoil the atmosphere by forcing Harry or herself to act friendly to each other.

It was late and Hermione and Ginny were talking quietly, sitting up in bed under the soft glow of bedside lamps. There was a tap on the bedroom window and both girls looked up.

Hedwig, Harry's beautiful snowy owl was perched on the windowsill. Hermione eagerly leapt up to open the window, she had sent Remus a letter via the white owl and was expecting a reply. She stroked Hedwig's feathery back and untied the letter from her foot. The bird hooted in affection and soared back out of the window into the bright silvery night.

'Who's the letter from Hermione? Not Harry!' asked Ginny curiously.

'No! Of course not, he could just come upstairs to talk to us. It's from Remus,' she said, opening the letter. 'I wrote to him explaining about Harry, thinking that he could use some adult fatherly advice.'

Ginny's face tensed a little but then relaxed again, maybe Remus could help Harry see sense. 'That was a good idea,' she agreed.

Hermione read the letter out loud.

'Dear Hermione,

It was a pleasant surprise to receive your letter. I am as well as can be expected after the full moon. Thank you for writing to me about Harry. I didn't know he and Ginny had got together, and about time too, it was obvious they were meant to be! The Potter's certainly have a thing for their red heads! I'm sorry to hear about their break up, neither deserve it, but although I agree with you that Harry is being a noble git, I also sympathise with him and understand his good intention. He has lost a lot in his life and doesn't want to lose anyone else he loves. However I will try to talk to him about it and persuade him that he's better off with Ginny close all the time, where she'll be safe, as obviously he's suffering, and so are you and Ginny, from the whole situation. I'm coming to The Burrow on Friday and staying for the wedding so I shall see you soon. All the best to you and Ginny,

Love Remus '

'Brilliant! I knew Remus was the right person to contact,' she concluded. 'He understands perfectly how Harry feels, and can agree with both sides. What's the matter Ginny?'

Hermione had just noticed the expression on her friend's face.

Ginny sighed. 'Do you think he's right? That Harry has good reason to break up with me after losing so much in his life? Maybe I should have been more understanding….' she said sadly.

'No, no I don't think that. Yes he has a good reason in his head for his actions, but he's losing another person he loves by pushing you away under fear of losing you! You're both right, Ginny, but Harry is more wrong. Don't you go feeling guilty, I know you love him but that is why you must be strong, and wait for him to realise he needs you close by. Remus'll make him see sense. Alright?'

Ginny smiled softly. 'I know. Thanks Hermione, you're a real friend.'

The older girl smiled back. 'No problem.'

Ginny switched her lamp off, leaving half the room coated in darkness. 'Night 'Mione,' she yawned.

'Night Ginny.'

The other lamp clicked off and the room fell silent.

**A/N thank you for reading! once again, please review it means a lot to me!! **

**Rose :)**


	8. Realisation and a Plan

Chapter 8 – Realisation and a Plan

Two days before the wedding the recent friendliness and non-bickering of Ron and Hermione came to an abrupt stop. They went out for a morning walk together with contented smiles, and came back separately looking glum and moody.

Hermione barely acknowledged Harry before running upstairs to her and Ginny's empty room, and five minutes later Ron trooped in and flopped out next to Harry on the sofa. He wore a look that clearly stated, 'don't even ask.' So Harry didn't say anything and offered to go and play quidditch, knowing how a bit of flying can do angry emotions the world of good. Later, when Ron had cooled off a bit, he might be more willing to talk.

Mrs Weasley arrived back to The Burrow with Ginny just before lunchtime, laden with food shopping. Cooking these days with so many people in the house was an expensive affair, though not too much bother as she loved to cook, and it was easy enough with magic.

Ginny was about to sidle out of the kitchen to find Hermione or Ron, but her mother noticed. 'Ginny Weasley, you're not going anywhere! Help me make up sandwiches please.'

Her only daughter groaned, but stayed to help willingly enough, it was better than enduring Molly in a temper!

Soon lunch was ready, and they hadn't seen Ron, Hermione or Harry at all. Ginny was about to go and look upstairs, but just then Hermione came in through the door from the landing. She smiled at Ginny, but her friend could tell something was wrong. She looked as if she had been crying, and although she appeared to be fine, the half-hearted smile didn't last long.

'Hermione, what-' Ginny stopped as the back door opened and the boys trooped in, ruffled from flying. Hermione's eyes lowered at the sight of them, her cheeks flushing slightly, and turned her back to help Mrs Weasley.

'Ron!' hissed Ginny accusingly.

Her brother glanced at Hermione with sadness, then looked back into Ginny's angry eyes and scowled, mouthing the words, 'not now.'

She looked suspiciously at him, but dropped the matter. What had her stupid brother gone and done now!

-----------------------

'Hermione, what happened?' asked Ginny. The two girls were sat upstairs in the bedroom talking after a very tense lunch. 'You and Ron have been getting on so well recently, now what has the stupid insensitive git done to upset you?'

Hermione sniffed and looked her friend in the eye. 'You know that we've been spending a lot of time together and going for walks and such.'

Ginny nodded.

'Well its all been friendly, nothing else, just walking and chatting and enjoying each other's company. But I felt like it was more. Ginny, I think I love him.' She looked serious and sad.

Ginny wanted to laugh but controlled it. She nodded.

'You knew?' exclaimed Hermione.

'Of course I knew! It is just so obvious. You and Ron. Everyone knows you're in love, only _you_ didn't seem to realise it.'

'But Ron doesn't love me, Ginny. I think I've liked him for years, ever since he tried to turn Scabbers yellow on the first journey to Hogwarts. But he hasn't noticed me at all yet, and never will.'

Ginny stared dumfounded at Hermione, not sure whether to laugh or yell in frustration. 'Hermione, he does love you! He's had feelings for you ever since he first met you! But he's a complete idiot when it comes to expressing his feelings, I know that as he's my brother! Why do you think you're always arguing and it upsets him? Why do you think he acted so jealous and stupid about you and Krum? Why do you think he went out with Lavender? Actually Lavender was my fault, but even so, he did it because he wanted to make you jealous and respect him more!'

Hermione stared at Ginny. 'Really?' she paused, then her eyes narrowed. 'Hang on, why was Lavender your fault?'

Ginny sighed. 'Long story, he caught me kissing Dean and was too protective and immature so I told him so. But do you see? He does love you!'

'No he doesn't. Or he wouldn't have pulled away and ran off when we…' she broke off, blushing.

'When you what?' whispered Ginny expectantly. 'What exactly did happened today?'

Hermione took a deep breath. 'Well, we walked over to the lake on the other side of the hill. It was a lovely day and really romantic. We were talking, getting along really well when, well I don't know how it happened, but my face was really close to his and we were about to kiss. I leaned in towards him and he leaned in towards me. Suddenly though, he pulled away, and it didn't happen. If he loved me he would have kissed me, but he seemed horrified by it. I thought he didn't want to kiss me and ran away…I haven't been able to face him since.'

-----------------------

'Harry, I think I'm in love with Hermione.'

Harry wanted to jump up and punch the air; the penny had dropped at last. He tried not to laugh at Ron's expression. 'Well I did tell you so, but you were completely in denial!'

'Ye, but, but she doesn't love me. When I was about to kiss her she just pulled away and ran off!'

'Are you that bad at kissing?'

'Well Lavender didn't think so.'

Harry smirked. 'Ye well Lav-Lav was besotted.'

'Oh shut up about her, Harry!'

'Just don't start calling Hermione 'Min-Mins' or something!'

'Harry!'

'Sorry mate.'

'Anyway, it won't get that far as she didn't want to kiss me and that's the end of the matter.'

'But Ron, she lo-'

He stopped, as Ron was off into a stubborn Weasley sulk and not listening.

'No, Hermione loves Krum, not me,' he muttered before leaving the room, leaving an amused but exasperated Harry alone.

-----------------------

'You know what this means Ginny?'

'Yep, we need a plan! A plan to get you and Ron together, and me and Harry back together.'

'That's exactly what I was thinking. We girls have the same mind! And what better time for love than at a wedding?'

'Ummm, yes. Now the first bit's easy, we have fun dressing up absolutely gorgeous, so that the boys cant keep their eyes off of us, and I'll ignore Harry and make him jealous. That's me set. But with you…I know, Ron'll never get the courage to make the first move if he doesn't think you want him to. So it will have to be you. We wont let either him or Harry dance with us until the third slow movement, then when you and Ron dance, show your feelings, even kiss him if you want to!'

Hermione looked worried, but then smiled. She wanted to kiss Ron, so she would kiss Ron. 'It's a plan!' she concluded and the two girls smiled at each other.

**A/N Thank you for taking the time to read! please leave a review, I love to know what you think:-)**


	9. Standard Book of Spells for RuleBreakers

Chapter 9 – The Standard Book of Spells for Rule Breakers

_'Dear Harry,_

_How are you? I am sorry I haven't written recently, it has been hard for me to do so in the current circumstances. I am writing now to tell you that I will be arriving at The Burrow tomorrow to stay for Bill and Fleur's wedding, so will be seeing you very soon. Perhaps we can then catch up on each other's news. I would very much like to hear about your year at Hogwarts, we barely had time to talk at the funeral at the end of term, understandably of course. I would also like you to know that I am always here for you Harry, should you need someone to talk to, and although I can never make up for the loss of Sirius, and would never dream of trying to fill his place, please consider me as your…Uncle, seeing as both James and Sirius were like brothers to me. (I bet ol' Prongs is grinning away up there about that, he was always getting you to call me 'Uncle Moony' when you were a baby!)_

_See you tomorrow,_

_Love Remus.' _

Harry smiled and folded the letter in half, storing it in the bottom of his trunk. It was good to hear from Lupin; he had been rather distant recently, and he missed having someone fatherly to talk to. But the caring letter suddenly caused him to feel a surge of anger at Voldemort for taking away so many of the people he cared about; his parents, Sirius, Dumbledore…and he kicked the trunk in frustration, hurting his foot.

He sat on the bed, annoyed with himself. He hadn't lost his temper for ages, not since, well, since Ginny had become a part of him, and this thought hurt him further.

The image of Dumbledore speaking calmly in his dreams suddenly came to mind. _'Love Harry, Love is your greatest strength… Death is but the next great adventure Harry. Do not worry about me…_' and the young wizard felt tears running down his face, letting go of the pain that had been trapped inside him since the headmaster's death.

When the tears stopped, he felt a soothing calm leaving him sleepy, and for the first time in ages slept peacefully without troublesome dreams.

------------------------

The next morning Fleur's mother and Aunt apperated in, and the day became hectic and busy as the women bustled around getting everything sorted for the wedding on the following day.

They had the dresses for Ginny and Fleur ready to be tried on, and had to make sure the flowers and decorations were all in order. Mrs Weasley was busy cooking and organising the food, and Fleur was pouring over the guest list with an anxious frown, afraid that not enough people were able to come.

Ginny and Hermione had gone shopping with Tonks for Hermione's outfit, and Ron, to his disgust, was on de-gnoming the field duty, ready for the tent.

At ten o clock Remus turned up, and after taking one glance at the kitchen and lounge, rescued Harry from the fray, suggesting they go for a walk.

'Thanks Uncle Moony,' grinned Harry, once they were outside. 'You saved me from absolute torture back in the house!'

Remus chuckled, smiling in pleasure at the name. 'Yes it is rather terrifying in there!' He paused, then asked carefully, 'so how are you Harry?'

'I'm good,' lied Harry slightly.

Remus nodded, but not convinced.

'How about you? You look tired,' Harry asked.

'I'm fine Harry, it was full moon at the weekend. But I've suffered worse.' He smiled wryly.

They came to the small lake and sat down on a big rock. 'So how was your school year? I mean I know it couldn't have been brilliant considering Albus's death, but before that happened, what did you get up to?'

Harry sighed. He didn't feel much like talking. But he turned to look at Remus and saw in his soft grey eyes how concerned the older man looked, how much he cared, and suddenly felt the desire to tell him everything.

He began to talk, and Remus listened with interest as he told him about Slughorn, lessons, quidditch and being captain, Ron, Hermione, and then Ginny. His grey eyes lit up when Harry told him of falling in love with her and the kiss after the quidditch match.

'Yes, I always knew you would end up together,' he grinned. 'The Potters have always loved their red headed women! Congratulations Harry!'

'Thanks Professor,' he said, the old habit kicking in. 'But don't get too happy for me, we're not together anymore.'

Remus pretended to be surprised. 'Why not? It seems to me that you were so happy together.'

Harry sighed and explained. 'I cant be with Ginny because if we're together and I care for her, she's in danger of being hurt by Voldemort. I wouldn't be able to live with myself if she was hurt or even killed because of my love for her. Ginny doesn't understand this though. I don't think she even cares that much that we argued, and we argued badly. I don't want to hurt her, but I cant put her in danger either. Remus, I don't know what to do!'

Remus put a comforting arm around Harry's shoulders. 'Have you considered that she'll be safest with you close to protect her?' he suggested cautiously. 'If she's not with you, how will you ensure she stays safe and protected?'

Harry threw a small stone into the water and watched the ripples in silence, before answering quietly. 'I don't know. I just thought that if she was away from me then she would be safe.'

Remus smiled softly. 'You know, you remind me a lot of James and Lily right now. They too had a major quarrel. James wanted Lily to leave the Order, as she was pregnant with you. He wanted her to go somewhere far away where she would be safe. She of course disagreed. Insisted she was safest with him. Took James about three weeks to realise she was right.'

Harry still wasn't convinced. He turned and looked at his Father's best friend before staring out at the water again. 'It's at times like this when I long for my parents so much,' he said, 'really wish I could talk to them, ask for advice.'

He looked at Remus to see if he understood, but the older wizard had frozen and was suddenly looking very excited.

'Uncle Moony?' asked Harry in confusion. But Remus didn't answer, instead leaping to his feet.

'Of course! Why haven't I thought of it before!' he exclaimed, 'Stay here Harry, I'll be back in a moment!' and before Harry could question him further he disappeared with a loud crack leaving Harry alone on the rock, leaves rustling from the surrounding trees in the silence.

About two minutes passed before there was another crack and Remus reappeared next to Harry. He was slightly out of breath and clutching a faded red notebook in one hand.

'Remus, what's that?' asked Harry curiously and sceptically. It didn't look like anything special so what was all the urgency about?

'This, Harry, is another of the Marauders secrets to success,' he announced proudly. 'The Standard Book of Spells for Rule Breakers.'

He handed Harry the notebook, which had gold lettering spelling out 'Binn's guide to History' on the cover. He opened it to reveal curling yellow pages filled with cramped tiny type on the subject of History of Magic in Professor Binn's dreary tone. Harry read one sentence before shutting the book, eyes watering, and giving it hurriedly back to Remus. Not even Hermione could stand to read that book! He looked expectantly at the Marauder Moony, guessing that there was more to this book than a History lesson.

Remus winked at him, then tapped the book with his wand twice, saying 'I wish to fill my brain with wonderful knowledge.' The letters faded and the book changed colour to a rich green.

'Prongs always said it was a tribute to Lily's sexy eyes!' explained Remus, and Harry grinned.

The title now read 'The Standard Book of Spells for Rule Breakers,' in flashing red and gold lettering around a badge with the gryffindor lion in the centre and a moon, a mouse, paw prints and a unicorn head beneath it.

Taking it once more, he opened the crisp pages to find pages and pages of spells, curses, incantations and potions that Harry had never seen before, plus the bonus of a record at the back with a list of pranks to play. His eyes widened. 'Wow, Moony! Where did you get all these from?'

Remus laughed. 'We made them all. Discovered quite a few good ones as well. All illegal of course, they haven't been classified by the ministry. But none are dangerous or we wouldn't have lived past our Hogwarts years!'

'But-but that's amazing!' stuttered Harry.

Remus grinned, suddenly looking much younger. 'We were quite some geniuses if I may say so myself. It would have got to you sooner than this but Prongs had the copy and it got lost when they went into hiding, and I think in the chaos of their death it got buried at the bottom of my wardrobe under a lot of junk and old school stuff. Anyway, you reminded me of it because of one particular spell which came to mind.'

He flicked through the pages, muttering, 'seventh year…e, letter e, aha! The Erised Emit spell!'

'The what?'

'Erised Emit; time desire backwards.'

He read aloud from the book. 'Allows caster to go backwards in time to a time, place, moment or people desired deeply by the heart. Person dissolves in one time amongst blue haze, and remerges amongst blue haze in desired time. Lasts two hours and caster can only perform the spell every 5 or more years, so must chose absolutely the right moment to use the spell. The effect of travelling through time with this spell does not effect the future in any way so is not dangerous or meddlesome no matter what happens while person is there, as everything that happens ceases to exist once the two hours are up, and people in that time only vaguely remember a visit from someone, but not who that person is, what they did or what they said.'

'So, does this mean I can travel back in time to see-'

'Lily and James, yes. If that is what your heart desires most at the moment?'

He looked at Harry who nodded in confirmation, still in wonderment from the complexity of the charm.

'And I can tell them everything that happens in their future, even how they die, and it wont mess up time?' he asked. It seemed too good to be true.

'Yes, that is the beauty of the spell, and one of the reasons why it can only be used by the caster once every five years, there are many others. Now, how about I teach you now? It lasts two hours, but when you return no time will have passed here.'

'Ok.' Harry was eager to try. He would meet his parents, something he had thought impossible. He smiled at the thought.

'You are familiar with the technique for apperating, I presume?' Remus began. 'Well this requires the same skill. You have to focus determinedly, not on your destination as with apperating, but on your time, place or people of your desire. Clear so far?'

'Yes,' answered Harry.

'Good. That's the hard bit, as you're not apperating to a place in our present, but in effect apperating across time. However, unlike wrong apperation, this cannot cause splinching, the only thing that can happen is that you apperate in the present somewhere, instead of the past, thankfully!'

Harry grinned, imagining a leg and pair of ears appearing years back in the past leaving the rest of the body in the present.

'So its basically just a form of apperation?' he asked.

Remus frowned.

'Yes and no. That is what the idea is based on, but there is a spell involved to make it actually happen, as well as putting in the time limit, blue smoke, and ability to not mess up time by obliviating the visit from the peoples minds. The incantation is 'portus teithio tempus erised, and you swirl your wand in front of your body like so.'

He demonstrated moving his wand in a sweeping figure of eight in front of him from his head to his knees.

'This all seems very complicated, and it is, but you do it in a simple order. First you let your mind go blank, then you say the incantation with the wand movement, and finally when your wand is pointing forwards after the swirl, turn on the spot as if for apperation and focus deliberately on your desired time. It is a difficult spell to achieve, but I have faith in you Harry, you can already conjure a full patronus, and can apperate, even if you haven't had the licence yet, and you are a very capable wizard. Let us first start with memorizing the incantation and swirl, as the less you need to bother about that the easier it will be.'

Ten minutes later Harry was ready to try the full spell. 'Portus tempus teithio erised,' he said with the sweeping wand movement, and then turned on the spot.

Remus watched in delight as a blue smoke began to swirl around the young wizard, and Harry's body grew fainter and paler until it vanished completely, leaving stillness in the warm summer's day.

**A/N: This was one of my favourite chapters to write! I hope you enjoyed it:-) Please leave a review, I love to know what you think, and the amount of reviews on this story is getting lower...and even before that I was only getting a measley 1 per chapter!**


	10. Erised Emit

Chapter 10 – Erised Emit

Harry felt like he was spinning, yet staying still. Memories of his life flashed fast before him in reverse order, from his years in Hogwarts, to his years at the Dursley's, then memories he never knew he had of a large homely house and safety. Gradually the spinning slowed and so did the memories, until they vanished altogether.

He saw a faint image of a lounge with red squishy armchairs and a fireplace that contained a roaring fire. The image became clearer and less hazy to reveal cream coloured walls filled with moving framed pictures, and two figures sitting on a sofa. One had long bright auburn hair and the other short dark, messy hair like Harry's. Finally the room became totally clear and solid, revealing the figures to be his mother and father, staring right at him in shock.

Lily stared at the blue swirling haze that had suddenly appeared in the room. 'James,' she whispered suspiciously, 'What's that blue smoke?'

Her husband looked up to see just what she was describing. A figure was now visible within the mist. Lily pulled out her wand and pointed it ready, but James reached out to stop her. 'Don't Lily, I think I know what this means!' he said softly.

'But isn't it dark magic? Death Eaters maybe?' The figure became a little clearer.

'No, its safe. That I'm sure of.' His voice rose and he seemed to be getting excited about something.

'But what is it? How do you know?'

James smirked and his eyes lit up mischievously. 'Because, Lily my love, it is the effect of a time travelling spell that we Marauders perfected in our last year at Hogwarts. Someone is paying us a visit from the future!'

Lily stared at him. 'That's impossible, and illegal and dangerous, Potter! It could be anyone!'

'Now Evans, calm down. Firstly, it is not dangerous or I'd be dead. Secondly only a Marauder or Marauder's offspring would know the spell as no one else knows of it but us, so it wont be just 'anyone'.

'James.'

'No Lily, it wasn't irresponsible, but very clever, please don't-'

'No, James! Look!' She pointed at the figure.

James stopped speaking and gasped at the person now standing on his lounge carpet.

'James, it's you!'

Harry heard his mother speaking, and her voice brought back happy loving memories that had long been forgotten, and a pain of sadness grew in his middle. The familiar deep voice of his father answered.

'No that's impossible, the spell only works to go back in time, not forward, he has to be from the future!'

'Then he must be…' Lily couldn't say it, though the proof was before her.

'Mum…Dad,' spoke Harry croakingly. Hot tears splashed down his face. James and Lily's shocked faces softened.

'Come here, dear,' said Lily, and opened her arms.

Harry walked slowly forward, feeling as if he were in a dream, and into his mother's embrace. Sensing his need Lily held him tight, hugged him as he had never been hugged before, not even by Mrs Weasley. He broke away to look at James, who pulled him into a one armed hug.

'He has your eyes,' James said fondly to Lily, but she glanced at him in worry. This young wizard, their son, was acting as if he'd never known parents love.

--------------------

'…So I have to track down the remaining horcruxes, and kill Voldemort, as he won't stop until he's finished me off.' Harry finished telling his parents of his life since their death, of all he'd been through, and it felt like a weight had been taken off his chest.

They looked at him with both sadness and pride. Their son was so brave, yet had to suffer so much.

'I'm so sorry Harry,' Lily said softly, looking into his bright green eyes that matched hers so perfectly.

'We should have been there for you, son,' added James. It had been a shock to hear of their early deaths, he felt so angry with Peter for being the cause of the awful life Harry had been forced to live, but he knew there was nothing he could do to change what would happen. There was only thing he could do. Be there now for his son, during the two hours they had with him. And James wanted to know all about Harry's life in between the dangers he'd encountered and what he'd got up to in his Hogwarts years.

'Found any secret passageways?' he asked eagerly, and Lily rolled her eyes at him.

Harry nodded. 'Yep! All of them. I have you and the Marauders to thank for that!'

'The Marauder's Map?'

'Of course!'

James' eyes lit up at his son. 'And the invisibility cloak?'

'Dumbledore gave it to me in first year.'

James sighed in contentment. 'Knew I could trust him to hand it to you! So you play Quidditch?'

'Yes! Been on the team since first year, and was made captain last September.'

His father looked positively delighted, almost drooling like a dog!

'Wow! You must be really good, son, no one ever gets to play in first year.'

'I know, I was the youngest player in a century!'

'You hear that Lily?' boasted James. 'Our son is a Quidditch legend already!'

'I heard, James!' she said with a chuckle, then turned to Harry, who looked so much like her husband, complete with his messy dark hair. 'I'm very proud of you dear.'

Harry grinned in happiness. 'Thanks Mum.'

'So have you any special girl in your life?' she asked. Harry smiled at the thought of Ginny, even though they weren't getting on. James saw the look.

'Aha! Who's the lucky girl? Actually don't tell me, let me guess…its Ginny isn't it?'

Harry gaped at him. 'How did you know?'

'Fatherly intuition,' he smirked jokingly. 'Its just the way you talk about her, I can tell she is special to you.'

'Well you're right,' smiled Harry sadly. Lily looked closely at him.

'Is there something wrong?' she asked in concern.

'Not exactly…well ok then, yes there is.' And he explained all about the situation and the argument they had had. 'I just don't know what to do,' he admitted finally, looking helpless.

James and Lily exchanged warm glances.

'Well, son, it's obvious to me that you love Ginny very much, and that she loves you too, so I think you should be together, no matter what. You need love to stay strong and happy during the dark times. It really helps you know.' James smiled at Lily, who gave him an affectionate look in return.

'If Ginny's anything like I was,' Lily said, 'then she will be very stubborn and determined to seem unaffected despite her real feelings.'

Harry nodded. 'That describes Ginny. She is stubborn, but then again, she is a Weasley!'

'You should talk to her then, admit you were wrong because you love her. She's a very lucky girl to have you care for her, I'm sure she'll understand.'

Harry was inwardly kicking himself, his mother was right, so was his Father, Lupin and Ginny. He had been stupid to push her away.

'So what does the glamorous Ginny Weasley look like?' teased James. 'Is she hot?'

'James!' Exclaimed his wife.

He grinned. 'Only kidding Lils,' and she hit him playfully on the arm.

Harry laughed, searching in his jeans pocket. 'Here,' he said, handing them a crumpled but loved photo of him and Ginny on the sofa in the Gryffindor common room.

'She looks like Lily!' cried James in delight. 'She has the famous Potter wives red hair!'

'I'm so happy for you love,' was Lily's reaction. 'She looks like a lovely girl, I wish we could have met her.' Harry squeezed her hand in thanks.

'I have an idea!' James jumped to his feet and ran out of the room.

'Oh no!' groaned Lily. 'It will likely be something crazy!' They both laughed.

However, James was soon back in the room carrying an automatic wizard camera. 'Lets take a picture of us with Harry,' he announced. 'Then he can have something to remember his visit by!'

'Oh James that is so sweet of you! Come here Harry love.'

And they snapped a picture of the three with their arms around one another, laughing in happiness. The photo came out of the camera and James handed it to Harry, who tucked it fondly in his pocket, unable to say anything for the emotion that had welled up inside him.

'I'll go bring in some tea,' suggested Lily, but James' voice stopped her.

'You've gone slightly transparent blue!' She turned and saw what he meant; a slight haze was surrounding her son.

'The two hours must be up,' James said sadly. 'We'll have to say goodbye, Lily, once he's gone we wont remember anything from his visit.'

Harry hugged both his parents tightly.

'This has been amazing for me,' he whispered. 'Thank you.'

Lily began to cry silently, tears rolling gently down her face. 'We wont forget you Harry, not really. Remember that we love you very much.'

'Good luck son,' James said gruffly. 'You're a great little Prongslet, I'm proud to have you for my son.' The room was beginning to fade.

'Goodbye Mum, Dad,' called Harry, his voice echoing.

'Goodbye son!' he heard as if from afar. 'Give my love to Moony!' and then there was silence.

He was spinning again, his life in fast-forward around him, blue smoke whirling, and then his feet hit firm ground.

**A/N I hope you liked it! Please, please leave a review, it only takes a second! let me know what you think, good or bad!**

**This is my favourite chapter of this story!**

**Rose :)**


	11. Weasley's Wicked Hair Gel

Chapter 11 – Weasley's Wicked Hair Gel

As Harry sat at the table in the kitchen of The Burrow that evening, he felt a calm presence settle around him that hadn't been there before his visit to the past. In front of him, dishes of steaming hot food, glasses, plates and cutlery covered the lacy white tablecloth, and all the seats at the table were filled due to the amount of guests that had arrived early for the wedding. The loud buzz of voices and laughter filled the room, but seemed totally separate from Harry, as if he were hearing through a glass wall. He caught Remus' eye, and smiled back as the older wizard gave him an understanding smile from beside his fiancée Tonks.

Harry glanced around the table, and his eyes rested on Ginny. She was eating quietly, a strand of red hair escaping from her ponytail. He longed to hold her again, reassure her of his love, but knew that it was not the right time to admit that he had been wrong to break up with her. Pride made it hard to think of telling her that she was right all along, that he was wrong. But the thought of having her love once more was well worth injuring his pride…

'Hey, Harry!' he heard from across the table, and snapped out of his thoughts to see George grinning at him. 'What's ginger, drools and snores loudly?'

Harry grinned back. 'I Dunno,' he shrugged, 'Crookshanks?'

'Ronald when he's asleep!' cackled Fred, and the twins shook in laughter. Harry laughed with them. The joke itself wasn't that good, but the imagery was very true. It was made all the funnier by Ron overhearing, looking very indignant and yelling, 'Oy!'

--------------------------

The morning of the wedding dawned bright and clear. Harry and Ron were woken up rather suddenly by loud knocking at the door and Mrs Weasley's shrill voice yelling, 'Ron! Harry! Get up now!'Ron groaned and pulled the covers over his head before starting to snore again, but Harry lay still for a moment before getting out of bed and going for a shower.

He returned half an hour later to find his friend still in bed, and while deciding whether he should wake him or not, crossed to the window to open the curtains.

Outside in the Weasley's field he saw that a typical white muggle marquee was now situated right in the middle of the dark green grass, and people were hurrying about between the tent and the house, carrying things back and forth.

He looked at his wristwatch, which read half past nine, and thought he'd better wake Ron up. This however was not necessary, as there was another loud bang on the door, and this time a male voice that sounded like Bill's yelled, 'boys? Are you up yet? Mum's getting frantic!'

The lump under the Chudley Cannon bedclothes stirred, and the tousled red hair of Ron appeared.

'Ron?' the voice called again.

Harry smiled, went to the door and opened it.

'Ah, Harry! Well done, you're ready,' Ron's eldest brother stood outside at the top of the attic stairs, grinning.

He then spotted his brother, still in bed looking blurry eyed, and frowned. 'Ronald! Get up this minute! You'll be late if you don't hurry, Harry's already dressed!'

Ron yawned and stretched. 'Keep your hair on William, I'm getting up!'

Bill started to advance forward, wand in hand, and his youngest brother leapt out of bed hurriedly. 'I'm up, I'm up, don't you dare Bill!'His brother grinned wickedly, winked at Harry and muttered 'always works!' then left the room, tucking his wand back in his pocket.

'Not bloody fair!' complained Ron as Harry shut the door. 'The wedding isn't until twelve, what's all the fuss about?'

'Dunno mate, but better do as he says, it is his wedding day after all! Oh, and what was Bill about to do to you?'

Ron looked annoyed. 'My brothers think it's funny to magic the bedcovers away, bind me to the bed, then make it snow on me whenever I feel like sleeping in. Seems to amuse them for some reason. Bill's not as bad as Fred and George though, they magic spiders to crawl all over me.' He shuddered and grabbed his towel. 'I've learned to get up fast if they come in!'

Harry chuckled, but forced a straight face as Ron glared at him. 'That's not very nice of them!' he sympathised quickly, and his friend seemed satisfied with his words.

'No, well I'm going to have a shower, see you in a bit.'

'Ok,' replied Harry, still trying not to laugh, and he left the room after Ron, making his way down to the kitchen to get some breakfast.

--------------------------

Hermione and Ginny were in their room, about to get ready for the wedding. They had a lot to do within a few hours, especially as Hermione wanted her hair to be straight and non-bushy like she wore it for the Yule Ball. Both girls had been shopping and bought gorgeous dresses, even though Ginny was supposed to wear one that Fleur had designed so she would match Gabrielle and be a bridesmaid. She hadn't seen that dress yet, and didn't much want to either!

There was a knock on the door and a long mane of silvery hair appeared followed by Fleur's graceful and airy self. She had a dress folded over one arm which she preceded to hand to Ginny before beaming at them both and departing with a 'come and zee me when you have tried eet on Ginerva.' leaving a strong perfume scent in the air.

Ginny grimaced once the door closed behind her sister-in-law-to-be and spread the dress out on the bed. It was silver and satiny with a skinny waste, which topped a big round puffy skirt made of frilly layers, had a round neck line dotted with gold flowers, and long lacy sleeves. Fleur had also supplied a silver bow for Ginny to wear in her hair. It was a typically elaborate design that only Fleur could come up with for a wedding.

'I can't wear this!' she exclaimed to Hermione, who was trying not to smirk.

'It is a bit…well…different, but try it on, the material is lovely!'

'Different! Its bloody designed for kids!' grumbled Ginny, but she consented to try it on all the same.

A minute later she stood in front of a long mirror that Hermione had conjured up for their need, horrified at what she saw.

The slim waist and lacy sleeves of Fleur's dress suited her well, but the high round neck line adorned with flowers and the round puffy skirt made her look short and fat, like an oversized child. Hermione giggled. 'Harry will so fancy you in that Ginny, you look flattering!'

'Maybe if I was twelve, yeah,' she agreed in humour, admiring herself from all angles. 'But I think at sixteen I might need to wear something a little more delicate, don't you think?'

'Just a little!' answered Hermione. The two girls looked at each other then doubled over giggling, gasping for air. 'Try- the- bow!' Hermione spluttered, and reached for the headband, perching it amidst her friend's red locks, setting them off even more.

Finally Ginny managed to take a deep breath and calm down. 'Right, well there's no way I'm wearing this thing, Fleur will have to take me as I come, in the dress I picked out for myself. Help me out of it Hermione!' The girls settled back down and continued their beautification, the dress lying crumpled on the floor.

--------------------------

Considering that the day before had been so hectic, the hours leading up to the wedding were surprisingly quiet, or so they seemed to Harry. He walked into the kitchen to find it empty apart from Crookshanks, Hermione's ginger cat, who was lapping up milk from a saucer on the table, bushy tail upright and whiskers quivering.

He helped himself to some toast from the pile on the sideboard and conjured up a mug of hot chocolate. It suddenly occurred to him that there had been an extraordinary amount of people at dinner last night, but there were not nearly enough rooms in the house for them all to stay in overnight.

However, Remus appeared in the kitchen at that point followed by Fred and George, and the thought was driven out of his mind as the three joined him at the table, the twins squabbling over who was the more attractive girl, Alicia or Angelina. Remus managed to shut them up by saying, 'Well you've each had your share of both, does Alicia know that she was snogging Fred one day and George the next a few years back?'

The twins reddened and gaped at Remus. 'How did you know?' they said in unison.

'Ah! I have my ways, nothing escapes the one in possession of the Marauders map, and I had it in my office during most of my year teaching at Hogwarts. I couldn't miss the dots in the broom cupboards labelled either George or Fred with Alicia!'

'Where is everyone, Remus?' interrupted Harry, before the subject could go any further. 'Its really quiet this morning.'

Lupin's grey eyes twinkled. 'Its quiet, Harry, because all the women are shut up in their rooms getting ready for the wedding, doing their makeup and hair and such. They need hours more than us. I'd have thought you'd have learnt that by now!'

Harry thought back to his fourth year and the Yule ball. Hermione and the other girls in his year all went to the dormitories to get ready ridiculously early. Him and Ron only went up half an hour before they had to meet their partners!

'Oh, so that explains the lack of mad rushing around! Is everything ready for the wedding then?'

'More or less I think. I'd advise you to be ready by half eleven, Fleur wants everything to run early, so everyone will be seated by twelve. Morning Ron!'

Harry looked around to see his friend enter the kitchen, grab some toast and yawn, saying 'Morning,' as he joined them at the table.

'Managed to get up then, Ronniekins?' teased Fred.

'Shut up Fred, you like to sleep in too!'

Harry listened peacefully to the bickering, sipping his hot chocolate. His thoughts strayed to Ginny, and whether he would be able to talk with her in time for the wedding ball later in the afternoon. He would feel so much happier if he could.

--------------------------

Hermione and Ginny completed the last touches to their makeup by hand to enhance the simple effect the beauty charms created, then went along the landing to Fleur's room to present themselves, ready for an outburst about Ginny's outfit.

They entered the room to find it smelling of perfume, with clothes, fabric and accessories scattered all over the place. Fleur was chattering in French to her little sister Gabrielle and their cousin, another French girl about the same age as her. Gabrielle was wearing the same dress Fleur had given to Ginny, and she looked lovely in it as she was a few years younger, and the style suited her. Their cousin was wearing a similar dress, only not styled by Fleur, which was a pale shimmering pink, her long golden hair hanging loose down her back.

Hermione knocked on the open door. Without looking round, Fleur called, 'Oui, entrez,' so they carefully stepped over the clothes on the floor and stood beside the two young French girls. Fleur turned around. Her eyes widened and she stepped back, staring at them.

Ginny braced herself for the explosion, but Fleur smiled widely, beaming like the rising sun, and exclaimed, 'Ah! C'est magnifique! I have much, much better idea! It will be tres tres belle!' Dumbfounded, the four girls listened as she told them her plan.

--------------------------

Harry stood at a mirror, wet comb in hand, trying to get his ruffled hair to lie flat. As usual it made no difference, the stubborn black hair kept sticking up at the back. He sighed, and had just about given up when there was a loud pop and Fred and George appeared in the middle of the room, both wearing identical dark blue sparkling dress robes over a white shirt and black trousers. 'Looking for this?' asked George sweetly, holding up a tub labelled 'Weasleys Wicked Hair Gel.'

Harry took it dubiously and carefully opened the orange lid to find clear coloured gunk inside.

'And this works, does it?' he asked the twins suspiciously. Accepting anything off the two joke shop owners was a big risk to take.

'He doesn't trust us,' said Fred in a mock hurt voice.

'And with good reason,' winked George.

'You have mortally offended us Harry,' Fred sniffed. 'But-'

'We swear on Pigwidgen's life that this is no joke or trick. It's part of our beauty product range.'

'One of our more serious lines.'

'And it works,'

'Really well!'

Harry decided to trust them this time. He grinned. 'Ok guys, I'll try it. But if this is a joke…'

'Point taken, but honestly, it's not a trick,' assured George with a smile.

'Happy styling young Harry!' finished Fred.

And with a crack, the two Weasleys vanished.

'What do you reckon?' Harry asked Ron, who had been standing at the other end of the room watching.

His friend shrugged and smiled. 'I dunno…should be genuine.'

A miaw sounded outside the door. Harry grinned wickedly, opened the door, then shut it behind Crookshanks, who went 'Prriaw' and jumped up onto the bed. Harry dipped a finger into the cool gel and approached the scruffy ginger cat.

'Here kitty kitty,' crooned Harry. The cat viewed him dubiously, then padded across the bed. Harry reached out, and pretending to stroke the animal, spread the goo on a particularly frizzy part of his back. The fur flattened, but nothing else happened.

Satisfied, Harry went back to the mirror to resume his styling. Surprisingly it worked. The never before tamed hair was defeated, the sticky up bit at the back now lying flat. To complete the look, he spiked up his fringe using the comb. _Those twins are_ _geniuses!_ He thought, putting the lid back on the pot.

'Ron it worked! You should try some!' he exclaimed. There was no answer. 'Ron?' He turned round to see Ron staring at Hermione's cat. 'Ron, what-' and then he saw why his friend was staring. Where Harry had applied the hair gel to the cat, there was now a stripe of dried, flat, and positively green looking fur!

**A/N You know what to do, you've read the story...now please review! hehe rhymes:)**


	12. The Magical Marquee

Chapter 12 – The Magical Marquee

Harry yelped and rushed to the mirror. To his relief, his hair was still jet-black and looking normal. To his interest, however, he noticed that when he turned his head in the light, a shining red and gold Gryffindor lion now shimmered across the top of his head, and the tips of his spiked up fringe sparkled gold.

'Flashy!' exclaimed Ron when he saw, then looked towards Crookshanks, and grinned. 'Um, Harry, I don't think that hair gel is supposed to work on cats!'

'Umm, maybe not!' agreed Harry, and the two boys burst out laughing. Recovering, they noticed that it was a quarter past eleven.

'Oops!' cried Ron. He was still in jeans though had his smart light blue shirt on, and needed to brush his hair.

'Maybe if I look handsome Hermione will like me again!' he commented hopefully, putting a pair of black trousers on.

'Of course she will!' reassured Harry. '_No need, she already loves you! Tell her how_ _you feel and she'll be the happiest woman ever!' _ He knew better than to voice this thought to Ron though, as it would only depress him. His best friend was determined to believe that Hermione loves Krum, and nothing Harry could say seemed to change his opinion.

Ron put on his dress robes to complete the outfit, but after admiring himself in the mirror, frowned. Picking up a comb he brushed it through his hair, then smiled appreciatively.

'Ready Ron?' asked Harry from beside the door, all dressed up in new silky dark green dress robes.

'Ready,' concluded Ron.

They entered the kitchen to find Charlie waiting for them, adorned in dark turquoise dress robes, his longish hair styled with gel - and shimmering with many small, dancing dragons.

Upon seeing Harry he grinned and asked, 'Weasleys Wicked Hair Gel? Great stuff, isn't it?'

Harry nodded in reply, muttering quietly so Charlie couldn't hear, ' yes, unless you're a cat!'

'Bill said I should take you to the tent; make sure you're ready and such,' explained Charlie.

Ron looked indignant. 'We're old enough to make our own way over to the tent!' he protested.

'Ah, yes, but you might get lost inside it little bro!' the older Weasley answered, then smiled. 'Come on, let's go!'

Charlie opened the flap to the marquee and disappeared inside. Harry followed after him and gasped. They were standing in a great marble hallway, lighted by crystal chandeliers. Bunches of flowers were in vases around the walls, and gold glitter was falling from the ceiling, disappearing into nothing a couple of meters above the floor. On the left side of the hallway were two arched doorways, and on the right, three. At the far end was a grand staircase sweeping up to a second floor, covered by a thick red carpet. '_So that's where all the guests slept last night_,' thought Harry. The supposed 'marquee' was a miniature palace! 

'Amazing, isn't it?' stated Charlie to the gawping faces of Harry and Ron, who nodded in agreement, speechless.

'Wow!' Harry finally managed to voice.

Charlie grinned. 'Fleur was determined to have the best for her and 'dear' Bill! We haven't got time for a tour now, but basically, there's the ceremony room and the dining room on the left, and on the right, the ballroom, ornamental garden, and a bathroom. Upstairs are the bedrooms, seven of them, each with en suite bathrooms! The wedding's held in the Ceremony Room, we should go there now.'

He led the way to the first door on the left, which opened automatically, and the three stepped inside.

The Ceremony Room was large and spacious with glass walls and a beautifully decorated domed ceiling. Down the middle of the room was an isle, leading to a raised platform upon which a throne like chair stood. Many seats were in rows on either side of the isle, with gold, pink, silver and blue flowers creating a border along the outer edge. The view outside had been magiced so that the rough green field appeared to be a large sunny garden, shining warm golden rays into the room.

Charlie led Harry and Ron to the front seats on the left side of the platform where Fred, George and Mr and Mrs Weasley already sat. On the right hand side was Fleur's family; her mother, father, aunt, two cousins, and older brother. Mrs Weasley beamed at the three.

'You look lovely dears!' she complimented as they sat down behind her, then exclaimed, 'isn't all this wonderful! I can't believe my first child is getting married!'

Fred turned to face Harry. 'Hair gel worked a trick then! I don't think I've ever seen your hair so neat, and the Gryffindor lion was a great touch! What d'you think Forge?'

His twin studied Harry intently, pretending to be surprised. 'I do believe you're right, Gred!'

They both chuckled. 'Told you it wasn't a joke Harry,' said Fred.

'I know! Sorry guys, but I had to be cautious…'

'Course you did! Would have thought you an idiot if you weren't. But as long as you're not an animal the hair gel works fine!'

Harry felt his cheeks grow warm, the memory of Crookshank's green stripe coming guiltily to mind. He smiled. 'Well thanks for the help guys, it's amazing stuff! very artistic! Congratulations on another great product.'

'Thank you Harry,' answered George, modestly.

'Your praises are too much!' said Fred, sniffing loudly and pretending to be overcome with emotion.

Harry looked around the room. The chairs were beginning to fill up. Madame Maxime and Hagrid had been already seated when they entered, along with three French girls who were apparently friends of Fleur, and Professor McGonagall who was sitting at the back with Remus, Tonks, Kingsley and Moody. However, more people were now arriving. Fred and George's friends Angelina, Lee and Alicia hailed them loudly as they sat down behind the Weasley family. Luna and Neville shortly joined them; Luna wearing a strange blood red dress and an elaborate woolly beret, which could only work on her, she actually looked quite pretty!

There were also lots of people Harry didn't know. He gathered that they must be friends of Bill and Charlie, either from school or from their work. He knew that Charlie worked in Romania a lot, and there was a group of people with long, dark, hair and brown skin sitting near the door.

By five to twelve the room was full, the guests talking excitedly about the wonderful palace-marquee that Fleur's parents had managed to acquire. Ron started fidgeting beside Harry, looking round the room constantly. 'Where is she?' he kept muttering. Harry knew he was talking about Hermione; she should have been sitting beside them by now. He hadn't seen Ginny either, but knew that she was a bridesmaid so would be entering with Fleur.

'Ron, you're pushing me off my chair!'

'Oh, sorry mate!' he said, grinning, then looked worried. 'Do you reckon we should go and find Hermione?'

'Nah, stop worrying, I'm sure she'll be here soon.'

'Ssssh!' hissed Mrs Weasley.

The room went quiet as the door opened and Rufus Scrimgeor, the Minister for Magic, appeared wearing a black suit and top hat. He strode down the isle, followed by two grim faced aurors. They reached the front, and the aurors sat on plain chairs either side of the platform, the Minister taking his place on the throne like chair on top.

'Welcome,' he called, his voice magically magnified and echoing through the room, 'to Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacure's wedding!'

Everyone stood up, clapping and cheering.

The Minister waved his wand, the noise falling silent, and wedding music started to play. The door opened once more to reveal a smiling Bill, with Fleur on his arm, smiling shyly. The audience gasped. She looked beautiful! Her dress was white, floaty, and delicately laced, with a full long skirt which trailed out behind her. She wore a veil over her silvery hair, which was hanging loose, and a tiara of the same blue, silver, pink and gold flowers that decorated the room.

The handsome couple started to walk down the isle. Behind them paraded two pretty French girls, closely followed by two beautiful young women.

'Who are they?' whispered Ron.

'I dunno, where's Ginny?' answered Harry.

The four were wearing silver, pink, gold and blue dresses, which matched the colour scheme perfectly. As the procession neared the Weasley's, Harry and Ron's eyes widened, and their mouths dropped open in surprise.

The two stunning women walking at the back behind Gabrielle and her cousin, who had seemed unrecognisable up till now, were none other than Ginny Weasley and Hermione Granger!

**A/N I really hope you like it! please review, i need to know what you think! **

**Rose :-)**


	13. The Wedding

Chapter 13 – The Wedding

Harry stared at Ginny as she approached, his heart bursting with love. He had never seen her look so stunning before. So…grown up.

She wore her flaming red hair twisted up into a bun, with curly locks hanging loose at the front on either side of her petite face. Her cheeks were glowing with a peachy blusher, and her smiling lips coloured with a pearly pink gloss. The dress she wore was gold and satiny, showing off her slim figure. It had a low v-neck line and clung gracefully to her shoulders, with long sleeves that flared out at the wrist. The skirt of the dress stayed close to her body until flaring out slightly from her knees and floating over her feet, with a slit on the right hand side.

'_Sod Voldemort!_' thought Harry. '_How_ _could I ever have broken up with this amazing woman?_' She looked to the side at that moment and caught Harry's eyes, held his gaze, causing his heart to skip a beat. Then she flushed a deeper pink and turned back to face the front.

Next to Harry, Ron stood with his mouth wide open, gaping at Hermione. She wore a similar dress to Ginny's, only it was shimmery blue, and had short frilled sleeves. Her nut-brown hair was sleek and straight; like Ginny's in that it was also tied up in a bun with loose strands at the front. Ron noticed none of these similarities however. He only had eyes for the girl of his dreams, and noticed only her stunning beauty.

Fred nudged George.

'What?'

He pointed to Harry and Ron, standing staring goggle eyed at Hermione and Ginny.

His twin suppressed a snort as Fred started imitating them. 'Crazy love birds!' he whispered. 'We can so tease them for this!'

'Definitely! Oh, and 5 galleons on Ron and Hermione kissing first this afternoon.'

'5 galleons to it being Harry and Ginny.'

'You're on!'

'Boys!' hissed Mr Weasley.

'Sorry Dad!'

The party had now reached the platform. Fleur and Bill stepped up onto it, and the bridesmaids separated to go and stand with their families. Ginny and Hermione took a place beside Charlie at the end of the front row, causing Ron and Harry's eyes to flicker forwards towards them.

'Please be seated,' called Scrimgeor. He paused while there was a shuffling as everyone found their seats again.

'We are gathered here today, to join this man, and this woman…' he gestured to Bill then Fleur. '…in a faithful bond of marriage.

Harry heard sniffing from the row in front and tore his eyes away from Ginny to see Mrs Weasley dabbing at her eyes with a handkerchief.

'Therefore without further ado…' continued Scrimgeor, scratching his long moustache, '…William, the ring spell if you please.'

Bill pulled his wand out of his pocket. With a circular motion he waved it in the air, murmuring the words, 'Exto amour Fleur.' Fleur held out her delicate hand. The audience held their breath as a golden shiny ring appeared on her finger with four small sparkling diamonds etched into the surface. She beamed and applause broke out, ringing through the room.

The minister waved a hand for silence, then called, 'Fleur, you may now perform the ring spell.' She, too, pulled out a wand and uttered the same spell 'Exto amour Bill.' This time a thick silver ring appeared on Bill's finger, entwined with leaf patterns. He grinned at her, and the crowd clapped once more.

'William, Fleur; clasp ring hands,' asked Scrimgeor, taking out his own wand. He held it over their entwined hands and asked: 'Do you, William Arthur Weasley consent to take Fleur Delacour to be your wife?'

'I do,' answered Bill lovingly. The minister tapped his wand to their hands. A golden glowing string of light circled round their clasped hands, from one ring to the other.

'And do you, Fleur Delacour, consent to take William Arthur Weasley to be you husband?'

'I most zertainly do!' answered Fleur with feeling. The wand tapped again. This time a silvery light flared around their hands then disappeared.

'Then I have the pleasure to announce you both husband and wife! You may now kiss the bride,' finished Scrimgeor.

A shower of flower petals fell from the ceiling and the music started up again while Bill leant in and lifted his wife's veil. He then kissed her on the lips for a few seconds, before taking her arm again and leading her proudly back up the isle. Everyone got to their feet as they passed, cheering and applauding.

Suddenly there was a loud bang. Several fireworks shot into the air creating sparkling patterns of hearts and flowers. The crowd were shocked at first, but looking round spotted Fred and George bowing proudly from on top of their seats, and the gasps and shocked silence changed into laughter. At the end of the isle the door closed behind the newly married couple, then the Minister stood up and left, the aurors flanking him on either side, leaving the guests and two families alone in the room chatting excitedly. Harry looked over at Mrs Weasley who was crying and hugging the nearest person at random. Ron shook his head at the same sight. 'Crazy!' he muttered.

Hermione leant over towards Ginny. 'Harry's barely taken his eyes off you all through the ceremony!' she whispered in her friend's ear. 'He's staring at you right now!'

Ginny chanced a quick peek and blushed, grinning. 'I know! I think our plan's working. My dim brother is also staring at you! Did you see their faces when we walked in?'

'Ginny! Hermione! You look lovely, dears!' Mrs Weasley had left her seat and approached them both.

'Thanks Mum!' answered Ginny.

'How are you enjoying the wedding, Mrs Weasley?' asked Hermione.

'Very much Hermione love, very much! Oh it's all so sad, and yet so happy! My eldest son is married, and my youngest child is growing up. You look a beautiful young woman Ginny, what happened to my little girl?' she sniffed and smiled through misty eyes.

'Its all right, Mum,' soothed Ginny, patting her mother on the arm, but looking a bit embarrassed. She silently pleaded to Ron, who was behind them, by pulling a face and mouthing, 'Help!' but he was too busy staring at Hermione to notice. Thankfully she was soon saved anyway.

'Ah, Sadie dear! Haven't seen you for over a year,' Mrs Weasley called and left Ginny and Hermione as she spotted a blond haired woman chatting to Charlie, joining them instead.

'Few!' muttered Ginny. 'She is so embarrassing!'

Hermione giggled. 'Shall we go and see Luna and Neville? Might be a little bit safer!'

'Ok!' agreed Ginny. 'Love Luna's dress!'

'Umm, definitely unique!' replied Hermione. 'But she actually looks quiet pretty. Do you see those two French boy cousins of Fleur's eyeing her up?'

'Yeah, I do! Oh no!'

'What?'

'Harry and Ron are heading our way.'

Hermione looked alarmed. 'What?! I'm not facing Ron right now, I wouldn't know what to say.'

Ginny giggled.

'Well I wouldn't! And do you really want to see Harry yet? We must play cool.'

'Too late!' exclaimed Ginny.

Harry and Ron were only a few people away. As much as she would like to, she didn't want to be close to Harry yet. He was looking gorgeous in green robes that matched his eye colour, and he'd styled his hair differently; was that a gryffindor lion shimmering on top of his head for a moment? He moved slightly and it disappeared. '_Must have been my imagination_,' she thought. Ginny liked it anyway. If she had to talk to him now she wasn't sure she could resist her feelings for him!

'ALL GUESTS PLEASE PROCEDE TO THE DINING HALL, DINNER WILL BE SERVED SHORTLY.' An announcement boomed through the room. Thankfully for Ginny and Hermione, this caused a crowd rush towards the door, separating them from the view of Harry and Ron. Grinning, they made their way out through the arched doorway and followed everyone along the hall to the Dining Room for food.

**  
A/N: I hope you liked it! please review, as I know all you lovely people will, and tell me what you think!**


	14. The Wedding Ball and Peace at Last

Chapter 14 – The Wedding Ball and Peace at Last

Harry and Ron stepped into the Ballroom an hour after dinner, and gazed around in amazement. They appeared to be in a slowly rotating starry globe, as if standing in space, only there was a solid floor tiled in checked blue and silver beneath their feet. This was the dance floor, and the sparkling silvery lights cast speckled beams onto it, occasionally changing colour to an electric blue or gold. Across the room along the edges of the globe were curved long, cushioned benches for people to occupy when tired of dancing, and a house elf was serving drinks at a levitating bar on the far side of the room.

Many couples were already dancing. Harry spotted Bill and Fleur dancing together looking very happy, and Neville being whirled around by Luna, her red dress flashing in the now golden lights. All the other couples were only barely recognisable from where he stood by the doorway.

'Shall we go get a drink and sit on that seat over there?' Ron asked into Harry's ear over the loud tone of the music, and pointed towards a free bench.

'Ok!' agreed Harry, shouting back. They started across the dance floor, but didn't get very far before a young French girl in a purple dress approached Ron and grabbed his hand.

'Will you dance avec moi?' she asked in a soft husky French accent, batting her curled dark eyelashes at him.

Ron's eyes goggled helplessly back and he replied, 'uh, yeah!' in a breathless voice, temporarily transfixed by her charms.

Before Harry could blink, she had steered him away out of sight. Shaking his head at Ron's reaction, he carried on towards the bar, but something, or rather someone caught his eye and he paused. Ginny's glittering gold dress moved up ahead, her red hair shining in the lights, and he strained to see her, thinking of possibly asking her to dance. This idea was soon lost as he heard his name being called, and he looked around to see Fleur's little sister Gabrielle standing beside him, beaming.

'Harree!' she trilled, 'dance wiv me pliz, Harree?'

He hesitated, Ginny still on his mind. 'Well, I uh-' he began, but at that moment saw a young wizard he didn't know approach Ginny and bend to kiss her hand before leading her into a dance amongst the starry lights. With a surge of sadness and jealousy he looked away, then into Gabrielle's eager, flirty eyes and couldn't help but smile at her. 'Alright,' he agreed, and took her hand.

----------------------

Hermione danced half-heartedly with the Weasley twins' best friend, Lee Jordan. He danced enthusiastically with vigour and energy, so she should have been enjoying herself. Actually she had been having fun until she spotted Ron dancing with some French girl, way too close for comfort.

'You alright Hermione?' asked Lee in friendly concern, slowing their dancing to a gently sway.

'Yes! Fine!' she answered in a high-pitched voice. 'Just a little tired, that's all.'

'Maybe you should go get a cool drink and sit down for a while then,' he suggested kindly.

She accepted the offer gratefully and allowed him to lead her to a seat. They passed Harry and Gabrielle dancing, he looked like he was having a good time. '_What is it with these French relatives of Fleur's?_' thought Hermione, sitting down. '_They have way too_ _much charms and smiles, Harry can't actually like her can he? She's a mini phlegm for God's sake!'_

Just then Neville approached with two drinks, and handed one to Hermione. 'From Lee,' he explained, sitting down beside her. 'Some hot girl asked him to dance so I offered to take it to you.'

'Thanks Neville,' Hermione said gratefully, taking a cool sip of Rosmerta's Apple-mint Fruit Whisky.

'No problem,' he replied.

'So where's Luna got to?'

'Oh she's dancing with one of those Romanian dudes. I fancied a rest though, all this dancing's tiring me out! Where are Ron and Harry?'

'Dancing.'

'Oh, right.' He looked sideways at Hermione. She seemed sad, and looked so beautiful today, even more so than usual. 'Say, you want to dance with me after you've finished your drink?' he asked.

Hermione was surprised, she thought he was attached strongly to Luna these days. But she also felt grateful, it would be a nice change to dance with Neville, and might take her mind off of Ron for a bit.

She smiled. 'Ok.'

----------------------

Ginny's heart sank as she accepted the French boy's offer to dance. Harry had seemed to be heading towards her, and she couldn't let that happen yet, part of the plan was to cause him to be jealous, and she and Hermione had agreed on a certain song for which they would dance with Ron and Harry. Anyway, he was probably only coming to chat as friends, if she wanted him to change his mind about braking up with her, she would have to make him jealous. Sighing she allowed the boy to put his arm around her waist, and took his hand in return.

The next time she looked for Harry he was dancing with Gabrielle, laughing with her as he twirled her around. '_Stupid Phlegm's sister!_' she thought bitterly. '_Who does she think she is to suck up to Harry_ _like that?_' The music changed to a hearty jig, and she danced faster, forgetting her sadness for a moment and losing herself in the catchy beat.

----------------------

Ron began to be annoyed with Laurette, his French dance partner. She barely left him alone, and was always touching him somewhere, hanging right onto him tight and flashing a wide white-toothed smile whenever he caught her eyes.

He looked around distractedly and saw Hermione dancing with Neville, who had his arm around her waist. '_How dare he touch her in that way_!' he thought with a pang of jealousy. '_I thought he was going out with Loony Lovegood! And I wish this stupid_ _Laundrette would leave me alone!_'

The song finished and he let go of Laurette's hand. She started to protest and reached out to pull him back, but he stepped smartly out of the way and she grabbed Charlie instead. Immediately she turned her charms towards him, and he led her off, grinning goofily.

'Thank Merlin for that!' sighed Ron in relief, heading for the bar. A soft hand grabbed his.

'Dance avec moi?' a girls voice asked, and before he could refuse he found himself dancing with another French girl, this time with sleek brunette hair and thick lips. 'My name eez Silvia,' she beamed.

Ron groaned; this was going to be a long afternoon!

----------------------

Half an hour later Harry escaped the madness of the starry dance floor and managed to get a drink from the bar. He spotted an empty seat and sat down, glad for the rest and peace, happy to be watching the couples and groups of friends dancing while he sipped his drink. He looked around for Ginny, hoping she wouldn't be dancing with yet another French cousin of Fleur's. He had seen her with at least three since the start of the ball. The place was overrun with Phlegmy cousins!

He looked again, but couldn't see her anywhere on the dance floor and wandered where she was. She wasn't that hard to spot with her golden dress and red hair. Half-heartedly he scanned the couches around the globe, then blinked and glanced back round to the left. Sitting elegantly on a couch, all by herself, was Ginny.

----------------------

Ron took a deep breath and ran his hand nervously through his hair as he gazed at Hermione, who was sitting on a couch by herself. '_Come on Ronald, pull yourself_ _together, summon up that Gryffindor courage'_ he told himself firmly. All he had to do was move his legs and approach Hermione, then ask her to dance. Easy! Only it wasn't easy, it was the hardest thing in the world at this moment in time.

A voice sounded in his ear, and he looked round to see Neville standing beside him.

'Just do it Ron!' his friend advised with a smile. 'You'll really regret it if you don't, this could be your only chance.'

'How d'you know-'

'I know, just trust me. Anyway, if you don't go now the blonde French girl that's eying you up right this minute may very well whisk you off for a dance and ruin everything!'

Ron started at his words, yelped, 'not another one!' and quickly hurried towards Hermione.

Neville grinned, turned around and winked at the 'French girl' who was actually Luna, before taking her arm and rejoining the dance floor, her babbling excitedly about seeing a Wimble Gump somewhere in the room.

'Uh, Hermione?'

Hermione looked up to see Ron standing beside her, smiling nervously. She had to smile back; he looked so adorable when shy.

'Yes Ron?' she asked sweetly.

'Will you…'

She looked expectantly at him. '_Just ask me!_' she thought.

He took a deep breath. 'Will you dance with me?'

----------------------

Harry approached Ginny nervously, and touched her gently on the shoulder.

'Hey Gin.'

She looked around and smiled when she saw Harry, the sound of his voice melting her heart.

'Hey,' she replied softly back, but with a touch of sadness. 'Having fun?'

'Sort of…listen, Ginny-'

'Yes?' Her heart beat fast, '_don't get your hopes up Ginerva, it might not be what you think…' _  
Harry grinned. 'Care for a dance, Miss Weasley?' he joked.

Ginny's eyes sparkled with joy.

'With pleasure, Mr Potter,' she replied, matching his mood. He took her hand and they moved onto the slowly rotating globe amidst the starry flashing silver lights.

The music changed, and a tenor voice started singing a slow romantic song. For a moment neither moved, Ginny staring into Harry's deep green eyes and Harry staring into Ginny's chocolate brown eyes, each lost in each other's gaze. Then Harry put an arm around her waist, pulling her close. He smelt her flowery perfume and felt her warm body against his as she wrapped her arm around his middle. She trembled slightly, then rested her chin on his shoulder. They began to sway together with the beat, moving as one. Ginny felt as if she were in a dream, her heart swelling with love. She smiled into the crook of his neck, feeling the softness of his skin on hers and burning at the touch.

----------------------

Across the other end of the room Hermione and Ron danced intently in each other's arms. Ron couldn't believe his luck. He had his arm around Hermione's slender waist and she was leaning on his shoulder, he could feel her warm breath on his neck. His body tingled at the warm touch of her's and his heart ached with love for her.

'_Don't kid yourself Ronald, she's probably only dancing as a friend…_' His negative side argued with his happiness. And yet there had been something in her eyes right after he asked her to dance, something that led him to hope she may feel the same way as he did for her.

Hermione sighed, contented. She was in Ron's arms; he was holding her lovingly, just as she'd dreamed for many years now. But did he feel the same way that she did for him? Ginny's voice echoed through her thoughts telling her how Ron does love her. 'Make the first move', she'd told her back in the bedroom after her disagreement with Ron. Well their plan seemed to be working so far; he had asked her to dance after all!

For the rest of the song she lost herself to him entirely, enjoying the closeness she had always dreamed of, making the most of the special moment. All too soon the song drew to a close, fading out into another, slightly faster song.

They drew apart slowly. Hermione looked into Ron's eyes, which were sparkling in the gold lights, and for the first time saw love reflected in them.

'Ron,' she whispered.

He seemed about to say something, then dropped his gaze looking sad. He muttered something, but with the loud music she couldn't hear what he said, only catching one word, 'Krum.'

Suddenly it all clicked inside her head. Ron thought she was in love with Victor Krum! He was jealous of him! For some reason this made her want to laugh and caused Ron to start to back away, dropping her hand.

'Ron!' She pulled him back, drew him close, and leaned towards him, heart beating fast. Hope shone in his eyes, then turned to absolute bliss as she touched her lips to his, and kissed him. He stood in shock for a moment, eyes wide, then smiled and held her close, returning the kiss. He was kissing the love of his life, Hermione Granger- the smartest, prettiest, bravest and most loyal witch he knew, and she didn't mind!

----------------------

The song ended and Harry drew apart from Ginny, smiling at her. 'We need to talk, Gin.' He said into her ear.

'I know…why don't we go to the court garden?'

'This place has a garden?' he asked, forgetting Charlie's brief description of the palace.

'Of course! It's through the double glass doors at the far end, or from the hall, the second on the left. It should be quiet there.' She took his hand and led the way around the outside of the dance floor to avoid keen French dancers.

They stepped out of the ballroom into a beautiful marble walled garden. Silvery paths ran around neat flowerbeds with trimmed shaped bushes and trees growing amongst colourful large flowers. There were benches situated beneath the trees or beside bubbling fountains, and marble statues stood in corners or flowerbeds throughout the garden. Ginny was right, nobody was there apart from them, and it was silent except for the noise of frothing water, and birds singing in the trees.

She led him to a bench beside a fountain.

There was an awkward silence.

'Ginny, I…'

'Harry, I…' They both said at the same time, then laughed.

'You first,' said Ginny.

Harry looked her in the eye. 'I just wanted to say sorry for how I treated you. For breaking up with you when we both belong together. I know I hurt you, Gin, and I hurt myself too. I really missed being with you all the time, its just that I love you so much and I didn't want you to get hurt through being close to me.'

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but Harry silenced her.

'Please, let me finish, Gin, I need to say this. You were right about us all the time, and I was wrong. Hermione was right, Remus was right, and…' he hesitated. 'And my parents were right. It just took me a while to realise myself. I'm sorry.'

Ginny smiled, her expression soft. 'Harry, there's no need to say sorry. I overreacted as well. I understood why you broke up with me, why you wanted me safe, but I just wouldn't accept it. You've lost a lot of people in your life and I understand why you acted like you did. But really, as long as I'm with you I feel safe, and I'm in no more danger than anyone else in my family, or Hermione, they're all close to you.'

Harry nodded. ' I know. I just feel guilty for treating you so bad.'

'Harry, I was upset. But I forgive you now, so there's no way you should go feeling guilty, alright?'

Harry smiled at the stubborn young Weasley. 'Alright,' he replied, then pulled her close and brushed his lips to hers. She returned the kiss, moving into his embrace and wrapped her arms around his waist.

For a while they just sat in silence again, enjoying the peace. Then Ginny spoke.  
'You said something about your parents. How they were right about staying close to me, or something. What did you mean?'

Harry grinned at the question, then took out the photo of himself with his Mum and Dad at Godrics Hollow. Ginny gasped when she saw it.

'How-' she asked in bewilderment.

So he explained everything to her about Remus and the Standard Book of Spells for Rule Breakers, the Erised Emit spell, and meeting his parents. It felt good to share the experience with someone; he had told nobody about what happened, except Remus of course, as he felt that what happened was too special to share for a while.

'It was amazing seeing them,' he said finally, smiling at the memory.

Ginny smiled sadly back and squeezed his hand in support. 'I'm glad you got the chance to meet them,' she said.

'Me too,' finished Harry.

They sat in the garden for a while longer, enjoying the peace, then made their way back inside to the ballroom.

'Isn't that Ron and Hermione?' asked Ginny, pointing to a couple kissing in the corner beside the door.

Harry gazed in amazement. 'Yup, it is as well!'

Ginny beamed. 'Yay, they finally got together!' she squealed.

Harry laughed. 'And about time, too! Always knew they would. Took them a while to realise it though!'

They were now back in the starry globe and flashing blue lights.

'Shall we dance?' He asked her.

She took his hand in response and whirled him around to join Neville and Luna on the dance floor. They danced as a group for the next few songs, Harry keeping hold of Ginny's warm hand. He laughed out loud, happiness flowing through his heart, and for a moment thought he heard his mother's tinkling laugh, and a deep hearty chuckle, from somewhere far away.

**_!THE END!_**

**A/N: Thank you for reading! I know this story is complete, but ****_I still love to get reviews!!! _****even if it's only one quick one! Let me know if you enjoyed reading it or not!**

**Rose :)**


End file.
